Sin City: A Faberry Story
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Welcome to Sin City, where the criminals run freely and the streets are paved in blood and vengeance. Meet Quinn Fabray, right hand man to # #@ Delfino, underground boss of the city. (Read if you love dark and twisted stories ***G!P)
1. William Schuester

**Hey everyone! So I've come up with a new story… hope you like it. Rated M for gory images, bloodshed, violence, and all those great stuff. This is based off the film Sin City. No copyright for the city, or characters… just the storyline. Anything written in Italics is Quinn's commentary. This story isn't meant to be long, it's just a breather from my other story. Throw down them posts if you want more! **

**Firebluez**

* * *

_The streets are filled with criminals like me, the monsters of the night. We run these streets with fear and intimidation. In a town like this there isn't anything you can't find. You want drugs? Head on over to Mercer Street where you can find any type of line or ounce you can think of. Need some cash? Talk with Brucester Wallace over at Toxic, he can get you any amount of money in a flash. Want the touch of a woman? Drive over to Market Square, but be careful, if you don't have the cash you might not make it out alive. Need a hit man? Call ***-***-**** and ask for #&amp;$#&amp; Delfino, he will set you up. _

_I'm not a fucking saint. I'm not any better than the rest of these scum bags that walk the streets. I am probably the worst of them all. I'm the monster you never want to meet. If you play your cards right, you never have to. _

I stood in front of the apartment belonging to William Schuester. He was a high school teacher with a dead end job, dealing with horny adolescent teenagers on a daily basis. Quite horrifying, right? I thought so… Needless to say, the man was struggling to keep up with his debt. It was obvious that he needed a new source of income. That's when he came to us, or rather my boss Mr. Delfino. The two of them set up a contract which allowed Schuester to start dealing drugs out of the high school. Once negotiations were set, the deal was finalized. But what Schuester didn't know was that every contract was sealed in blood. For a while, the teacher did well at his new job. He brought in a good amount of money. Mr. Delfino was pleased.

But the same thing happened with all those who turn greedy. Schuester started skimming off from the profit he made, accepting more than half of his cut. It only got worse once he started using the products he was selling. His habit eventually got to the point to where it was messing with business. You see the problem now don't you? Mr. Delfino certainly did. So that's why I was here tonight.

I knocked on the door. There was a soft shuffling that bled through the door. A second later, everything went back to silence. I snorted in disbelief. Like I couldn't heart that? This guy….

"I know you are in there William." I announced with a calm tone. "Mr. Delfino would like to renegotiate your contract. He sees you as a very valuable asset. He's asked me to come and speak with you. Would you please open the door?"

I waited for a few calculated seconds. In that time, there was the sound of heavy footfalls. Shortly after, the door cracked open. Half of a face appeared, eyes wide with fear. The man drew out a shaky breath as he caught my eye. After a minute of full inspection he slowly drew the door open. William Schuester stood before me with a look of terror and a 12 gauge shotgun aimed at my face. I didn't flinch. I was used to having a gun in my face. Death didn't scare me. My cold hard eyes grounded into him, gauging his psyche. The man looked like he was on the verge of pulling the trigger. I looked at him with unwavering intensity.

Schuester had a pale and hollow face. He had dark circles beneath his bloodshot eyes. Sweat was dribbling down his forehead profusely. His body movements were unattached and twitchy. His hands were shaking. He could barely hold that gun up.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand out here all night?" I asked roughly.

There was a few silent seconds where all he did was stare. The man looked a bit unsure of himself. You could tell he was thinking about his options. But time was dwindling down. And I was losing my patience. I stepped on through the door without his acknowledgement, shoving past him. He made no objections, not that it would've made a difference. As I walked into the apartment I was met with the most heinous smell. I cringed. This guy has fucking lost it! Look at this place? The kitchen was piled high with dirty dishes and buzzing gnats. Among the counter tops were dozens of maggots, crawling around. In the living room, papers were torn apart, and empty food containers were thrown across the floor. There was a dark green stain at the edge of his rug that looked suspiciously like mold. Weed was scattered across his coffee table along with tiny bags of coke and meth. I took it upon myself to claim a seat on the edge of the couch that looked somewhat cleaned.

William still had the gun aimed at me. But my disregard for him made him think otherwise. Schuester looked stumped. "Have a seat." I pointed at the dirty seat across from me.

He did as he was told. As he sat down he quickly wiped his sweat with the edge of his sleeve. "I'm not an idiot. I know who you are."

He caught my attention. A wry smile played at the edge of my lips. "What all have you heard?" I asked with amusement.

"I've heard stories about you…."

I hummed and crossed my legs. "Would you mind if I lit one up?" I asked, shifting in the seat.

Schuester licked his lips and eyed the table. I shook my head. That wasn't what I wanted. I dug inside my jacket pocket and pulled out a cig and lighter. The flame lit the entire room, making my eyes glaze with fire. The end of my stick burned orange, a trail of smoke filtering out from the tip.

"Go on." I nodded, inhaling a long drag.

William, caught off guard, hesitantly eyed me. "If I wanted you dead William, you would be. Feel free to speak your mind. I don't judge."

He still seemed reluctant. But he went on. "That news reporter, Lisa Corbain, she was found dead three days ago. People say she was murdered in clear day out. Three witnesses say that they saw the person who did it."

"What do you think?" I asked, raising a cool brow.

Schuester lowered his gun a bit, eyeing me like a ghost. "I think you killed her in cold blood because she had evidence to take down your boss. And those witnesses…. They've all disappeared. The case has been dropped."

"How intriguing." I nodded. "What else do you think of me?"

The older man's eyes blazed with anger. "You're a murderer, a thug, and the right hand man to #*$ $ Delfino, who is the underground boss of the Knight clan. You kill anyone, anywhere, any day. You've killed more than a dozen people."

I blew out a large hail of smoke, not saying anything.

"You're also a freak of nature, a sick, demented, fucking, mutant creature of the devil."

A dark chuckle ripped from my throat. "And why is that?"

"Because you were born with a dick." He spat out with disgust.

My smile twisted into a playful fit. Yes, I was born with an extra appendage. It wasn't anything new. And I quite liked my big dick. I had no shame.

"To put it simply, you're a monster."

I've been called worse. I sat back in the formidable seat, nodding my head. I took pride in all my work. I had no regrets. This was my job.

"Do you enjoy music William?" I asked, finishing up the last bit from the cig.

He didn't answer. I nodded, scooting to the edge of the couch. "I rather enjoy classical music. It's soothing to the soul. Or that's what I hear. As you know, I don't have one." I laughed, cracking my neck to the side. "But my favorite is Caccini's Ave Maria, the instrumental cello version."

I pulled out my little tape recorder and pushed play. Music began playing softly. "You can just feel the beauty coming out of it. With every note, brings new life." I closed my eyes, letting myself get caught up in the music.

My hand slowly slipped inside my jacket. I could feel the shaft of my best friend waiting to be released. With a flick of my thumb the holster opened.

"Do you feel it William?" I asked, opening my eyes.

The man looked beside himself. Instead of answering he shrugged his shoulders. The shotgun was resting across his lap. Foolish mistake. "Can we just get straight to the point already? I'm tired of this endless banter. What does Delfino want? How much do I owe and how can I get his trust back? What do I have to do?"

"Back to business I see." I sighed, grasping the cool metal. "You know you really aren't as dumb as the rest of them. It's nice to see someone with half a brain."

I quickly stood to my feet. "But you and I know that there is no settlement. You've dug your grave. And now you must pay…. in blood." I pulled out my gun, aiming it directly to his head. "You were right earlier. You should've shot me when you had the chance."

William quickly brought up his gun, but it was already too late for him. With a pull of my trigger, the bullet shot straight to his head. Twice. His body fell back against the sofa, blood trailing down his forehead. Within a flash it was all over. I placed my gun back into its holster. My eyes closed and once again I was swept away by the music.

I pulled out a secondary gun from my back holster and placed it down in a strategic place. When the cops find it, it will look like a drug deal gone wrong. With the fake fingerprints planted on the gun, I knew I was ready to leave. With one more final glance, I looked over at the work I did. Pride filled me, along with a wicked smile. There really was no better city than this.

_In my world there's no place for remorse or redemption. You get what you give. You fuck someone over, you get hit. The only payment is blood. And that's what runs these streets. Everyone has their cards to play. You only get one chance to get it right. William Schuester had it coming. And he isn't the only one… _

_Tonight, there will be more bloodshed. _


	2. Darla's Favor Kurt Hummel

**Ch 2: Darla's Favor/ Kurt Hummel**

* * *

_Her name is Lolly… short for Lollipop. I guess you can say it's obvious why she's got the nickname. I won't bore you with the details. You don't fucking care and quite frankly neither do I. It's not my business to know names… Unless they're on my list. I can't say much more than that. But for the short time, she's here and so am I. This woman… Fuck! If you ever wanted a woman going down on you like this, it'll cost you a pretty penny, money I can afford. Out of all them she's my favorite. She works me like a professional and I know at any minute I'm about to explode… _

Her lips were wrapped around my dick so tight it felt like she was going to rip it off. I groaned in pleasure as she continued pumping me hard and fast in the front seat of my car. My hands rubbed at her scalp as her head quickly rose up and down. She swirled her tongue around my tip, releasing me with a loud pop before stuffing her mouth again. She engulfed me, all the way, till I reached the back of her throat. I rolled my eyes in ecstasy. I knew I was close. It wouldn't take very long. I threw my head back as soon as I felt one of her hands massage my balls. Two pumps later and I unloaded myself harshly into her mouth. I watched as she sucked every last drop.

_Take it all…. Take it all…._

Once I was completely drained she released me and sat up, her left hand quickly coming up to wipe the edge of her ruby red lips. Her daring green eyes snapped over to me. There was a deep hunger hidden behind them. They were a clear sign that read danger.

"$100.00 bucks, Fabray." She stated in a raspy voice.

I nodded my head and sighed heavily, stuffing my dick back into my pants. "Sure thing darling."

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the cold hard cash she was looking for. I handed it to her, giving her something a little extra as well. The red head stuffed the money in her bra and sat back in the seat, eyeing me expectantly. The car got quiet except for the light classical music playing in the background.

"So is that all you wanted?" she asked with a disappointed tone.

I nodded, eyeing her with a knowing smile. "Yes we're done. I have a meeting with a new client in an hour."

The red head bit her lower lip, scratching the back of her neck with confusion. She made no attempt to get out of my car.

"You don't want to fuck?"she asked, voice heavy with desire.

I directed my full attention to the woman. "That wasn't the service I required." I stated simply.

She narrowed her eyes. "It won't take long." She pointed out.

I sighed once more. She wasn't getting the point. "Darling, we are done here. I don't want to fuck. And I'm most certainly NOT paying for it."

"Fabray, I do a lot for you." She stated.

"Do you want to know what I find so intriguing Lolly?" I asked, not giving her a chance to respond. "Now, I'm not trying to come off as arrogant or anything, just simply stating the facts. I've got a great fucking dick, and I know how to fuck. And you want me to pay you for sex, when clearly you are getting just as much pleasure out of it as I. Not only are you benefitting from a good fucking, but you're also taking my money as well. Don't you find that as fascinating as I do?"

Her eyes grew darker, changing color to bright yellow. "So you're not going to fuck me." She stated.

"I'm not paying for it."

The girl was seething at this point. Immediately she lunged over my seat, straddling me. I could feel something sharp press against my throat. "You're going to make me beg aren't you?" she whispered harshly.

The sharp object that was pressed against my throat increased as she leaned forward, putting more of her body weight on me. I groaned loudly as I felt one of her hands cupping me through my pants. Lolly quickly unzipped me and dug me out. Her hand stroked me with fervor. I groaned again in pleasure. It didn't take long to get me hard again. I couldn't control my automatic response. A part of me thought about stopping this. But another was enthralled by it. Who could blame me?

Lolly stopped for a second to spit on her hand. She rubbed her saliva all over my dick. I swallowed heavily and leaned back in my seat, eagerly watching with fascination. She grabbed my dick by the shaft and slowly shifted herself down onto me. We both moaned harshly, my hands finding her waist. She took me in all the way, swallowing me up like the fucking ocean. The sharp object that was pressed against my throat dug roughly into my skin.

She started moving her hips. In no time we started picking up a sloppy pace. Loud moans filled the car as she fucked me hard and fast. Her eyes briefly gazed into mine as I slapped her ass loudly. I quickly grabbed the knife from my throat, easily throwing it into my back seat. Lolly grabbed the back of my neck, riding me faster. The car shook heavy as we rocked back and forth. A few seconds later we were both screaming from release.

She pulled me out, her eyes sparkling. The red headed girl leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I don't beg." she whispered before clambering out of my car.

"By the way," Lolly stated, slamming the car door shut, her head peeking through the open window. "You're bleeding." She pointed at my neck. I looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough there was a small trail of dark blood streaking down the length of my neck.

I eyed the red haired woman as she strutted down the alleyway. I slowly stuffed myself back into my pants again and looked down at my shirt. "Shit!"

There was blood on the tip of my collar. I bit my lip with a certain kind of roughness. I needed to get a new shirt, fast.

"This certainly won't do." I muttered as I threw my car into reverse.

* * *

Heavy smoke was seeping from every direction once I entered the small diner. _Does everyone in this fucking city smoke?_ The smell of stale cigarettes and greasy foods were baked into the walls. I silently cringed at the combination. I quickly pulled out a cig and lit one just to mask the smell. I looked around, eyeing everyone in the building. I didn't see my new client anywhere. I blew out a breath of smoke and took a seat at the back corner. I ordered a regular black coffee and waited. Time slowly ticked by. I pulled out my phone. One missed call from Delfino.

_I'll call him back later. _

A few more minutes slid by until someone took a seat across from me. She was a tall blonde woman wearing large dark sunglasses that covered her entire face. I quickly eyed her with a sharp eye. She was wearing a black Gucci overcoat with dark leggings. Her hands were covered with black cashmere gloves. Everything about her spoke money. I could smell it pouring out of her skin.

I relaxed a little and removed my hand from my holstered gun beneath my coat. One could never be too sure in this business. There's always competition out there. I've made more than my fair share of enemies.

The blonde started removing her gloves and then her sunglasses. A pair of striking blue eyes landed on me. I lifted a brow, clearly intrigued. Her face was stern and focused. She meant business. This was definitely a good sign.

A tall gentleman suddenly appeared by her side. I eyed him. He was tall with broad strong shoulders. He was dressed in a very fashionable suit and tie. His hair was combed down to the side. The taller man stood by the table, unmoving. I eyed the blonde and then the man. The blonde snapped her fingers. The man immediately knelt by her side. It suddenly clicked in my head. _Her pet…_

The blonde ran her hand through the man's hair. "Good boy." She whispered to him.

I sat up a little straighter and gulped down the rest of my coffee. _Fucking weirdos…_

"What do I have the pleasure of calling you miss?" I asked, pulling the blonde's attention.

"You can call me Darla." The blonde started off as her eyes landed back on me.

I knew full and well that wasn't her real name. At least she was smart. This wasn't her first rodeo. As I continued watching her it occurred to me that I've seen her before. I stared hard and long, forcing myself to remember where I'd seen her. Nothing clicked until she turned her face to the side and I saw her profile. On the left side of her cheek was a faint scar that ran along her jaw line and down to her neck. Not very many people would've caught it but my eyes are trained for moments like these. In an instant I knew exactly who she was. Her name was *$&amp;## - $*&amp;!#%#, she runs the girls in Market Square. Her range of power and depth go deep through the veins of this city. Not only that, but her connections…. Oh, they can be deadly if she makes an enemy out of you.

I sat back in my seat and eyed her sternly. She definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I've only heard rumors about her, but for the time being let's just stick to the storyline.

"So you're the infamous Fabray." The blonde commented.

I nodded with a cocky smile. "Yes."

Darla clicked her lips and studied me for a moment. "You're not what I was expecting."

"Were you expecting a man?" I asked.

The blonde chuckled and waved a hand in the air. "I've only heard rumors. I didn't expect you to be so pretty. But I must say, it suits you. Deadly and beautiful."

I licked my lips and adjusted myself comfortably. "What all have you heard?"

_I really couldn't resist. _

Darla pinched her lips together and started rubbing her pet's head. "Is it true you took out Mr. Takaweii's enforcer, Pack Face?"

I smiled brightly. "Yes."

The blonde leaned in. "How did you do it? I heard the man was practically made of steel."

"I also heard that too, it's a very interesting theory. But I did some research…. You see, steel can be melted at approximately 1370 degrees Celsius. That is 2500 degrees in Fahrenheit. As you can imagine that is very hot."

The blonde nodded in agreement, her body leaning forward as she listened with intrigue.

"I decided to put that theory to the test. Sadly, to my disappointment, the man was most certainly NOT made of steel. His face melted off like a strawberry ice-cream cone in the summer heat." I chuckled out softly.

Darla's brows rose with suspense. "You really are the monster of the night."

A sly smile played across my lips. "I get what needs to be done. I take out the trash."

Darla sat back in her seat. She looked pleased with me. A moment later she pulled out a small envelope from her purse and slid it across the table towards me. I eyed the small envelope that looked like a stuffed turkey. What was it?

"Fabray…. I have a favor to ask. Now, I know this is not the typical "job" you're used to but I would greatly appreciate it if you would hear me out."

"Go on." I nodded, clearly interested.

"Someone has taken something from me and I want it back." Darla stated with a cool and collected tone.

"What is it exactly?"I asked.

"It's a flash drive that has some very valuable information. If you wouldn't mind however, I'd rather not talk about the nature of its content."

"Of course." I nodded coolly. "And who has this device?"

The blonde's eyes looked away briefly, her hands twitching restlessly at her side. "Chief Commissioner Lopez."

I sighed heavily. "As you may know…."

"I know." Darla quickly interrupted. "Mr. Delfino and the Commissioner have an agreement of some sorts. It would be a conflict of interest."

"The Commissioner is untouchable." I stated firmly.

Darla drew in a heavy breath, her eyes finding mine. A fire burned deep within them. I'll admit that it stirred something within me. I knew I shouldn't have let the thoughts seep in, but they did. Darla could be a useful ally to Mr. Delfino.

"Okay, I'll do it." I whispered lowly.

A large smile cracked onto the blonde's face. "Thank you." At that moment she slowly stood up from her seat. With a snap of her fingers the man stood as well. She handed the man her gloves and placed her sunglasses back on her face.

"Where is the drive at?" I asked.

"Around her neck of course." Darla stated with a laugh.

I pinched my lips together and watched as the blonde left without another word. Once she was gone my eyes traveled back to the table. The envelope was still sitting there. I grabbed it and peeked inside. My brows rose. There was at least $500,000 in the small envelope. A loud and harsh laughter erupted from my throat. I placed the envelope inside my jacket and stood from my seat.

"Today's going to be a good day."

* * *

The night was hot and sticky. Everyone was out walking the streets tonight. I was hidden in my car deep within the darkest parts of the shadows, watching, as Santana Lopez got out of her vehicle. She was heading into Marley's strip club. I smirked and clambered out of my vehicle and pursued the crooked Commissioner. I entered the club and was met with the familiar surroundings of pink walls and dancing broads. Marley's was my regular joint. I smiled and breathed in the wonderful aroma of women. Marley doesn't let anyone smoke in her joint, which to me was like a fresh of breath air. Music was heavy in my ears as I made my way to the bar. Santana Lopez sat at a table by the stage. Women swarmed to her table within a minute. I could see the Latina woman pulling out that lucrative cash.

"Fabray." Someone called out. I turned my attention to the brunette that had appeared by my side. Marley Rose. I gave her a daring smirk. She leaned in, gently placing her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "It's been a while."

Marley Rose. She's the owner of this fine establishment. She's a gorgeous girl. "I know." I nodded, eyeing her up and down. She was wearing a very short and tight red dress. It looked like sin itself. I bit my lip and tried to reign myself in.

"What brings you here?" she asked with a low tone. "Business or pleasure?"

"Business." I stated with an even tone.

"Right." She nodded, taking a seat next to me. She crossed her tan legs together and directed her full attention to me. The brunette licked her lips and threw me a sultry smile. "What do you need?"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "The Commissioner has something around her neck that I need."

Marley raised a brow, her eyes brightening up. "I see…." She trailed off, her eyes flashing over to Santana's table. "Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

The brunette pointed to the bartender. The man quickly poured up two shots of hard dark liquor I couldn't identify. Marley took one and handed one to me.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

We both threw them back without so much as a flinch. I was used to the burn. Marley leaned in again. She smelled wonderful. "I would be willing to help you, if you want?" she asked.

The brunette pulled away, eyeing me. Her eyes were filled with a hazy lust. I felt a smirk digging into the side of my face. "And what would you require from me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Marley gave me a pointed look and then boldly cupped her hand around my groin. "So what do you say?" she asked.

I bit down on my lip, feeling myself already hardening. I nodded my head. Marley looked around the room and called over Fire, an exotic looking woman with dark blonde hair. She whispered something to the other girl. The dark haired blonde nodded as she and Marley looked over at the cop. And just like that the blonde disappeared.

"Fifteen minutes." Marley stated as she grabbed my hand.

* * *

She pulled me into her office, slamming the door shut. I lifted the smaller girl up and pinned her against the wall. Our lips met roughly. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I lifted up her dress and ripped off her black lace thong. I unzipped myself and shoved my dick into her. She cried out in pleasure as the back of her head banged into the wall. My pace was rapid and sloppy. But I fucked her hard just like she likes it. Her back continued slamming into the wall, loudly.

"Fuck me… harder!" she called out.

Pictures fell off from a shelf nearby. Marley was moaning louder than a cat in heat. I grunted as I slid in and out of her. It didn't take long for both of us to cum at the same time.

* * *

We walked out from her office with satisfied smiles across our faces. Fire came up to us and handed something to Marley. The owner nodded with an approving smile and kissed the girl on the lips. Fire disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. Marley turned to me and handed me the small flash drive.

"Thanks for the fuck." Marley winked.

I smiled and walked out from the club feeling light. I called Darla and informed her that I got her drive. The deal was done and set.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when I arrived. I easily bypassed the security entrance without a trace. I smiled brightly as darkness enveloped me. Heavy music blasted once I entered the club. I quickly scanned the area and made my way to the VIP section. A large brusque man guarded the entryway.

"VIP only." The man huffed out.

I smiled brightly at him and put on my best seductive face. The man's eyes opened widely. I'm a great actress when I need to be.

"You can't make an exception for little old me?" I asked, biting my lower lip intentionally.

The man's brow rose with interest. His eyes looked me up from head to toe. Clearly he was intrigued and interested. My silver tight dress clung to every curve in my body. The poor man didn't stand a chance against me. I leaned forward to him and gently groped him. He grunted and closed his eyes.

"It's just for a second." I whispered to him.

He nodded only once before stepping aside. I smiled once again and winked at him. Once I passed him my smile fell into a dark and cynical smirk. What a fool!I finally reached the top section of the all exclusive VIP party room. My eyes easily spotted my target. Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel, city fashion designer and entrepreneur extraordinaire. He was the city's "IT" boy when it came to anything hip and fashionable. He's also the brother to a very high profile politician. I can't tell you exactly what HE did wrong, or to whom he wronged, but he certainly fucked with the wrong people. _This is definitely going to make the papers in the morning…_

Kurt stumbled from his seat, throwing his hands in the air. He uttered out words I couldn't even begin to comprehend. I made my way to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. I sipped my drink and waited patiently. Half an hour passed and already three men had attempted to hit on me. I politely declined their grotesque offers of seduction. By the time I was done with my second glass Kurt had just finished his last line of white powder.

Again the taller man stood. He stumbled towards the restricted part of the club. I paid my tab and followed behind the drunken man. I was lead into a dark and secluded hallway that led to a staircase. I read the sign on the wall indicating roof access. _Oh joy!_

When I made my way on the roof I could already hear the belligerent man rage on. The heat of the city stuck to me like a fly to honey. Kurt stood by the edge of the roof, shouting, ranting, and crying. I rolled my eyes with boredom. Better to get this done with quickly.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"I asked with a fake bright smile.

The man spun around. A sloppy smile filled his face. "Yes! That is me my love!" he squealed out. "And who are you?"

"My name is Lucy." I replied back charmingly.

Kurt stepped down from the edge and embraced me full on. "Oh my goodness Lucy! You're so beautiful. You're almost like an angel!"

I smirked and kept my laughter at bay. "Thank you sweetheart."

When he pulled away he looked me deep in the eyes. The smile from his face drifted away as something dark crawled through his thoughts.

"Almost five years ago today, my boyfriend Blaine, was murdered right before my eyes. I watched as two heavily armed men shot him cold, over and over. I stood there as his warm red blood came oozing out onto the pavement. I didn't move, I didn't scream. I just watched. I watched the life die out from his loving eyes. "

I listened quietly as large blue tears trickled from his eyes. "He was the love of my life and I let him die."

When I didn't respond Kurt knelt down before me. His voice was heavy and shaking. I eyed him sternly as he pressed his face into my heels. Sweat dribbled down the back of Kurt's neck. When he finally stopped sobbing his breathing began to even out. For a moment I thought he'd fallen asleep on me.

"Am I going to hell?" he asked quietly.

I licked my lips and looked up into the night sky. A warm breeze circled around us.

"I don't make those kinds of decisions." I pointed out.

"Do you think I'll see him again?"

"Maybe." I responded back.

Kurt stumbled back up to his feet with my help. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and walked back to the edge of the roof. He leaned over and stared down. I walked over and stood beside him. The building was at least twenty stories up.

"Have you ever fallen in love Lucy? Have you ever met someone that you'd be willing to do anything for?" He mumbled out.

"No." I responded back easily.

When silence took over I made my move. Within an instant I went for his feet and lifted him up. The man's legs fell out like jello. He yelped out in shock once he was in the air.

"P-please, put me down! Wh-what are you doing?"

I placed him down on the ledge of the roof. His eyes were wide as he realized what was going on.

"B-but it's my birthday!" he whispered softly.

"Happy Birthday Kurt."

With a flick of my wrist my work was done. I slowly walked back to the door. My hand met with the cold metal doorknob as I paused and waited. He didn't scream, not even once. A brief second later I finally heard his body land. Several cars screeched to a halt. Screams pierced out into the night.

_I walked down the sidewalk towards my car. Through the small crowd I could see his body. He landed on top of a car that was parked underneath. There was blood and glass everywhere. It looked like half of his skull had cracked open. I stared long and hard at Kurt. A silent chill ran up my arms. His eyes were staring right at me. And if you looked close enough, you could see a faint smile on his face. _

I cracked a genuine smile at the sight. _A million dollar fall…_

* * *

**Next time: Rachel Berry will finally make an appearance. **

**A.N (Authors Note): Yes, in case you were wondering… Darla was Britany. Her 'Pet' was Puck. The commissioner, self explanatory, Santana Lopez. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll keep you updated. Special shout out to the last person who reviewed! I had this chapter already written out and it was just sitting… dormant for months! **


	3. The Clever Little Girl

Ch 3

* * *

_One of these days I know I'm going to wind up stone cold dead behind some alleyway dumpster with a plug in between my head. It would be the end to a perfect cycle, someone's bittersweet justice. Oh how I couldn't wait for the day my freedom would come. I've been lucky enough. But one day my time will be up. It's just a matter of when. _

Loud grunting noises rang out into the dead of night as Julio and Bronx slammed their fists into Giorgio Puccini's face. They continued beating the breath out of him until I had finally had enough. The men stopped at my command and held Puccini up by the arms.

"Let's try that one more time, shall we?" I asked coolly, straightening myself up from the brick wall.

"Fuck y-"

I slammed my elbow roughly into his face. A loud crunch rippled through the heated air. Puccini screamed out loud, his head falling back. More blood trickled down from his nose. His blue eyes landed on me with a harsh glare.

"Don't disrespect me Puccini. I need answers and I need them now."

When he didn't respond I grabbed my hunting knife out from my back pocket. His eyes went wide as I walked toward him. He started trembling before my eyes. I smiled at the sight. I slowly reached out and grabbed his lower lip. At that moment Puccini started struggling. Both Julio and Bronx restrained him until one of Puccini's arms got free and a powerful force slammed into my face. My men finally got Puccini under control. I felt something warm trickle down my nose. I briefly swiped the edge of my nose and saw a smear of dark red moisture along my fingertips. I licked my lips and let out a soft chuckle.

I went in and grabbed Puccini's lower lip, stretching it out completely. Without a second thought I slid my knife along the left side of his lip and up toward his cheek bone. I was a little amazed at how easy the knife went through him. It was like cutting a thin slice of butter, except with flesh. I continued sawing into him, running my blade back and forth. _The blood… it never stops pouring out of him. _

Puccini screamed like a newborn joining the world. I laughed loudly and was about to proceed with the other side when he shouted stop. Blood spattered across my face as he enunciated the word. I paused and looked deep into his eyes, trying to analyze whether he was being serious or just trying to stop the procession.

"You'd better not be fucking with me Puccini. If I don't like what I hear I will take your fucking tongue next." I growled out.

Tears fell from Puccini's thin face. "It was Davenport… it was fucking Davenport. He took the shipment and paid me double to pretend I didn't know about it." He spat out, blood oozing from his lips and face.

"Who the fuck is Davenport?" I asked.

"Robert Davenport….H-he's a new boss in town that's trying to make a name for himself."

I rolled my eyes. _A nobody trying to become a somebody. He chose the wrong people to make a name for himself. Now… he's a dead man. _

"Do you know where I can possibly find Mr. Davenport?" I asked politely.

"He's running the old casino off of Frankfurst."

I nodded, my mind filling in the dots. I wiped the blood off of my knife on top of Puccini's shirt, making it as clean as a whistle. "Thank you George. I really do appreciate your cooperation. This will certainly make Mr. Delfino happy. I'm sorry it had to come down to this. I'm usually a patient host, but tonight I simply just didn't have the time. I'm afraid that I may have gotten a bit carried away as well." I stated, pointing directly to his face. "I hope that you accept my apology. For the time being our business is done."

"I can leave?" he asked, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Certainly." I nodded.

With a nod both of the men released him. Puccini eyed me and then the two other guys. He was uncertain. After a few seconds he slowly trotted down the alleyway, leaving a trail of blood. I watched as his body stumbled and disappeared into the dark street.

"Which one of you knuckleheads didn't have a proper grip on him?" I asked in a playful manner.

Julio broke out into a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, that was me. Little fucker had some strength in him now didn't he?"

Without a moment's notice I whipped out my gun and put two bullets into his head. The man's body quickly fell to the floor. A heavy smoke trailed from the end of my gun as I placed it back into my holster. Bronx stared at me with wide eyes.

I turned to him with a sly smirk. "Congratulations. You've just been promoted. Don't let that ever happen again. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded dumbly. "Great! Let's carry on! The night is still young." I chanted out.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when I pulled up to Mr. Delfino's mansion. Security let me in through the heavily guarded gates without a hitch. I parked in the front and was ushered in by Wilson, Delfino's butler. Once I entered into Delfino's study, a cloud of heavy smoke hit me. I smiled brightly. There he was, the man himself, Mr. Delfino.

The older man with graying white hair quickly stood to his feet, a large cigar dangled from his thin dark lips as a large smile overtook him. "Quinn Fabray!"

"Mr. Delfino." I stated.

He briskly walked over to me and threw his arms around me tightly. The stale stench of smoke and old spice hit me. "G$# damn it's great seeing you again. How the hell have you been?"

"Great sir. Just keeping busy."

He nodded with a warm and gentle smile.

_Mr. Delfino… well what is there to say about the guy? He's my boss and the most generous man I've ever met. When I was ten Mr. Delfino took me in. I was an orphan living in the streets, getting food anyway I could. One day while I was digging through a dumpster I noticed there was a group of kids huddled in the corner of an alleyway. Curiosity peeked my interest as I pulled myself away from the dumpster to the crowd. I was immediately drawn in once I saw three large kids circling around a small dark haired boy. The smaller kid looked as if he'd already gotten hit a few times. When I finally realized what was going on, I jumped in. It was really unfair that it was three to one, that's no fair fight. Needless to say both the younger kid and I got our asses beaten in. Luckily, Mr. Delfino was there and stopped the fight. Turns out, the smaller kid was Mr. Delfino's kid. Anyways, long story short, Mr. Delfino had witnessed the fight and liked that I had stood up for his son. And that's how I came to be adopted by the city's most notorious boss. _

"Any news about my shipment?" he asked, releasing me from his bearlike hug.

"Yes, I've found that we've got a new player in town trying to make a name for himself." I responded back.

Mr. Delfino grunted and made his way to the bar. He poured out two glasses of scotch and handed one to me. "Where is he hiding out at?"

"He's actually not hiding at all. Apparently he's running the old casino in old town."

Mr. Delfino clicked his lips and took a seat at his desk. I took a seat on the opposite side, facing him. "Name."

"Robert Davenport." I enunciated.

The old man blew out a cloud of smoke and smashed out his cigar. He slowly sipped from his glass and sat back in his seat. At that moment a loud knock emanated from the door.

"Come in." Mr. Delfino announced.

The door opened. A tall, thin paled face man entered the room. He was wearing a very lavish dark charcoal suit. His wild dark and untamed hair stuck out in practically every direction. I eyed the man with a blank mask. A pair of crisp blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses landed on me. I easily read the agitation in those eyes as he took me in. He was not happy to see me.

"Father." The man announced with a stern voice. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The older man nodded and directed the man to take a seat next to me. "Artie, tardiness is not acceptable. If you're late again for another meeting don't even bother knocking on that door."

Artie threw the older man and apologetic nod before throwing himself into the seat next to me. A wave of silence enveloped the room as Mr. Delfino lit up another cigar.

"Mr. Delfino, if I may?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What's on your mind Quinn?" he asked.

"I'd be honored if you'd let me be the one to take care of Mr. Davenport."

Mr. Delfino smiled and shook his head. "No, no, my darling. You've already done more than enough. I'm really grateful for your efforts. I'm going to let Artie take care of this one."

I bit down on my lower lip and masked my immense disappointment.

"And what is it that I have the gracious honor of doing?" Artie asked.

"Robert Davenport. I want him taken care of. He's rudely disrupted one of my shipments. Payment needs to happen. He must be informed of the way we take care of business."

"Of course." Artie agreed.

"Great. Now that we've got that settled you both should head home and get some sleep. You're both dismissed. Quinn, don't let another month pass until I see you. Understand?" Mr. Delfino asked.

"Yes sir."

Both Artie and I exited the room and walked down the large decorated hallway.

"How is your wife doing?" I asked in a dense tone, making light small talk.

"Tina is fine." Artie replied with a bland tone.

"That's great." I muttered out.

"And how is that pathetic life of yours going? Still fucking expensive whores?" He asked roughly.

I chuckled loudly and threw a glare at the man. "My whores are fine thank you for asking. By the way, I've been meaning to ask-"

Artie snorted and rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"Rumor has it you've got another mistress."

"That's not a question you imbecile." He retorted back.

"How old is this one? 11? 15?"

Artie grabbed my arm and spun me roughly toward him. "Do not speak of my affairs as if you know something. Stay out of my business and I'll stay away from yours. That was the agreement."

"Let go of my arm."I stated firmly.

The taller man grunted and quickly released my arm. He leaned forward, glaring at me. His breath smelled of mints. Tic Tacs maybe? "I wish my father had never picked you up." He whispered harshly.

I eyed the blue eyed man with a cocky smirk. "Careful Artie, you're jealousy is showing."

"Fuck you Fabray." He hissed out. And just like that he quickly spun on his heels and stalked off.

I cracked my neck and watched him walk away. "I really wish I could kill that guy." I muttered lowly.

* * *

By the time I made it home the sun was just coming out. My eyes burned deliciously as I trudged up the stairs to my apartment. I smelled of stale blood and cigarettes. I needed a fucking shower. In a timely manner I managed to get my door open. I took off my coat and placed it on the coat hanger by the door. I shut the front door with my foot and locked it. I glanced around at my small immaculate apartment. It wasn't much. But it was home. I have what I need, a TV, a laptop, a bed, and food in the kitchen.

I walked to my bedroom and peeled off my clothes until I was stark naked. I threw my clothes into the laundry bin and headed off to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of scotch and threw it down like there was no tomorrow. I did that a few more times until a haziness took over me. Once I was finished I washed off my glass and headed for the shower. Darkness took over my vision as I stepped into the shower. And then….. Lights out.

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I awoke with a sharp startle. I looked around and found the sun still streaming through my window. I rolled around in the bed and glanced at the clock. 4:37pm.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I growled out as I hopped out of bed.

I grabbed my gun, fully intending to blow this fucking asshole's head off. Without another word I threw open my door and aimed the gun at my intruders head. Santana Lopez stood before me with a large smirk on her face.

"I'm not sure which I should be more surprised by, your face or your gun?" The commissioner stated.

I lowered my gun and eyed the tall Latina woman. "Seeing as how I almost blew your face off, I'm thinking the later."

The taller woman chuckled, her eyes blaring into mine. "That's NOT the gun I was referring to." She stated as she brushed past me and entered my apartment.

A small frown appeared across my face as I looked down. I was still naked. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "What do you want?" I asked, making my way to the bedroom to throw on my robe.

"I came to talk about you." The commissioner addressed.

Once my robe was on I walked out into the small living room. "Let's hear it." I stated as I threw myself onto the sofa.

Santana was staring at my collection of snow globes located on my mantle above the fireplace. I eyed her warily. I had a feeling I knew what she was about to do. When I finally saw her reach out to grab one of them I quickly slapped her hand away from them.

"Don't touch that." I fired out.

"My, my, aren't we a little grumpy in the morning. Have you gotten laid yet? You're usually in a better mood once you've had some pussy."

"Fuck off. What do you want? I have a new client I'm meeting tonight and I need my rest."

Santana turned and faced me, placing her hands on her hips. "You need to cool it with the body count."

I rolled my eyes and let out a large sigh. "Isn't that your job to take care of?"

"How am I supposed to explain them when a new body keeps popping up every five hours? Huh?" She asked.

"You do realize what city you live in right?" I asked sarcastically.

"All I'm asking for is one week. Alright? Just one week of no killings. Is that too hard to ask?"

"Fine. Are we done here?" I asked roughly.

"Yes." She stated as she made her way to the door. "By the way, if you ever get tired of your whores, you should definitely hit me up sometime. You've got a great looking dick."

I flicked her off just as she closed the door. I pulled out my phone and flicked through numbers until I found just the one I was looking for.

"Hey, Sugar, it's me. Can you be here in 10 minutes?" I asked.

A large smile greeted my face at how quick she responded. "Okay, see you soon."

* * *

I walked into the greasy diner and took my usual seat at the back. The waitress brought me a black coffee and a newspaper. I sat back and relaxed, casually checking the time. The large bold headline on the newspaper caught my eye. '**Kurt Hummel Suicide Birthday Bash' **_So that's how they spun the story huh? _I read through the long article and sipped at my warm coffee. The article included a section detailing all about the death of Kurt's former lover and how it traumatically led to Kurt's death. It was like reading a lifetime movie. I rolled my eyes and continued skimming through the articles. When nothing else caught my attention I placed the newspaper down.

When I glanced up my eyes met with a dark shade of brown. I was a bit startled and almost reached for my gun. Luckily I was able to quickly adjust to the situation. _When the hell did she get here? I didn't even hear her._

I looked at the time. Sure enough, this must have been the new client. She was on time. I eyed the girl with skeptical eyes. The girl looked like she was young, maybe in her late teens. Her auburn hair fell around her thin shoulders in waves. She must have put quite a bit of time into her hair. Her face was smooth and flawless. My eyes slowly traveled down to her full pink lips and then to her clothes. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans. _She has a very fit little body…_

I continued studying the young girl, clearly interested in why she was here. No one her age has ever come to me before. I was a bit fascinated and intrigued. A light pink hue began to dust the girl's cheeks after a few moments. My eyebrow rose at the action. _How adorable…. She really is just a child. _I could smell it on her, purity, innocence. It made my dick stir. I closed my eyes and let out a heavy breath. I mentally thought of a dozen different ways that I'd fuck her.

A light cough brought me back into the world. I opened my eyes and zoomed in on the girl. Her brown eyes were on me. At that moment I had suddenly made up my mind.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked rudely.

The girl's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She looked a little unsure of herself as she scanned the entire room. When she was satisfied she looked back at me and cleared her throat. "I-I'm here for my 9:00 appointment." She responded with a tight voice.

"Appointment? Do I look like a fucking doctor?" When she didn't respond I pointed towards the door. "Please leave my table."

The girl stalled. She looked like she was visibly shaking. When our eyes met once again I saw the slightest bit of a spark. Suddenly there was a small flame behind brown as she drew her jaw tight and placed her hands on the table. "I'm not leaving." She proclaimed.

"I beg to differ."

"I know what you do, and I know who you are." The girl stated firmly.

A small half smile appeared on my face. Was this a trick? I sat back in my seat and licked my lips slowly. So she knew who I was. She did her homework. She's a good and clever little girl.

"How old are you?" I asked abruptly.

Her cheeks started blushing red before she cleared her throat. "I'm not here to discuss my age with you."

I let out a small fit of laughter. Bold. My dick was slowly getting harder by the minute. "Get out of here child. Once you go down this road the blood will never stop dripping from your hands." I stated harshly.

"I have business to discuss with you." She replied.

I placed my hands on the table and leaned in, lowering my voice. "Have you ever fucked someone's brains out before?"

Her entire face blushed red as she looked away. Again my laughter began to take over. A few of the customers began staring at us. But I didn't care. I practically owned this place anyhow. After a few more minutes of laughter I wiped the small tears that had fallen from my face and directed my attention back to the girl.

"I have $15,000." She tried again. _How did she get that much money?_

I shrugged my shoulders and sipped down the rest of my coffee. "I don't want your money. As I said before I want you to leave."

The little girl immediately slammed her fists on the table and stood up. Anger was etched into that beautiful youthful face. The girl crossed over to me and roughly shoved something into my chest. I looked down and saw a large envelope.

"You WILL fucking help me if it's the last thing you do." She whispered harshly into my ear.

Curiosity peaked my interest as I opened up the envelope. It was very heavy. I felt like a kid on Christmas. I dumped out all the contents onto the table. The smile on my face fell when I realized they were all pictures of me. I looked up at the girl as a smile took over her face for the first time. When she looked pleased at my reaction she took her seat back calmly. I glanced down at the photos and went through them. There were several photos of me walking across the street. Some were of me inside my car waiting, eating and- I narrowed my eyes and looked closer at the photograph I was holding. _Is that- _My head was slung back in the seat while a figure was on top of me. _ Oh…. Damn, it sure is. _ As I drew closer to the last ones an eerie feeling crawled over me. There was a shot of me wearing a silver dress, entering the club Kurt Hummel threw his party at. Another photo was of me in the alleyway with Julio, Bronx, and Puccini. I skimmed to the end and found myself looking at me with a gun to Julio's head. The next photo, he's on the floor, dead. I dropped all the photos back onto the table and drew my eyes back to the girl. I was no longer amused.

"You know who I am." I stated with a firm tone. "And you know what I can do."

"Yes." She responded back quietly.

"How long were you following me around?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "A couple of months."

I tried to keep my composure. I suddenly felt idiotic and caught off guard as I tried to wrack my head around it. I didn't even realize that I was being followed for so long. She'd been doing her research on me for a long time. _I wasn't being careful enough…_

"I could kill you right here and now." I hissed.

"I've taken the liberty and made copies of everything, including the videos. If I disappear, my friend will know and will go public with it all."

I smirked. "You can't touch me little girl. No one can. Maybe if you had done your research better…. Maybe I would've stayed to hear the rest. But my time is valuable and you're wasting it. So I'm leaving." I gathered my things and stood from my seat.

"He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not, will be victorious." The girl quoted swiftly.

I paused and glanced at the girl. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Sun Tzu- The Art of War." The girl replied back.

"Kids..." I snorted beneath my breath.

"You may think you're untouchable but I am willing to bet that there is someone out there who would kill to get their paws on you." She continued. "Trust me, if I give these photos to the right people, your face and name will get out. Many people will want your head for what you've done."

"Darling, lots of people already want me dead."

"I can name one person for sure who'd love to see that envelope." She declared.

"You don't scare me kid."

"Right, well, what about Finn Hudson?"

I stopped. "Who?"

The girl smiled brightly as if she had suddenly won the spelling bee. "Oh, you don't know? He was Kurt's brother in law. He's a very powerful and wealthy politician that is going to be running for mayor next term." She responded. "You know, Hudson was very distraught when he heard about his brother's death. He didn't take it very well at all. They were pretty close … Now I wonder what he would do if he learned the truth about his brother's death. "

"You have nothing!" I growled out.

"We both know what happened up on that roof top. And I have proof." She fired back.

"All you have is a photograph." I almost shouted.

"I wonder if that's what he will think when I show him the video."

I closed my eyes and slowly reached for the gun in my jacket. My breathing was heavy, and a slight trickle of sweat ran down my forehead. A little girl got the better of me. I'll fucking kill her, and her friend. _How can I get my hands on that video?_ My hand reached for the handle. _Keep her talking. Keep her distracted. _I opened my eyes again and glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding winded.

_She won't notice. The diner is dying out slowly. Betsey wouldn't mind as long as I cleaned up the mess. No one would say anything. _

There was a small moment of silence before she eyed me sternly. "Look, I honestly didn't mean for this meeting to turn out the way it did but you left me with no choice. I need your help. This was my only option. So I apologize if I stepped on your toes or hurt your ego. But I just want the respect that you give your other clients."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I hissed.

"I've been watching you for a while. I think I'll be alright." She replied back.

_Keep her distracted. _I reached for the handle and slowly unlocked my holster.

"Your death will not be on my hands." I stated firmly as I looked away from her.

"That's fine. I don't care. I just need to do this."

"Who is it?" I asked, glancing at the girl.

She looked down at the table, eyes large. I studied her again harshly until I looked at her. Dark circles suddenly appeared underneath her eyes. _Why didn't I see that before? _ My hand froze as I took in the girl again. I could faintly see something forming in her face. Flashes of something flew before her large brown eyes. I saw parts of the painful storm. And there it was…. The hand in my holster limply falls to my side.

_She has a darkness as cold as ice. It's enough to send shivers running up my spine. I swallowed heavily to try to get rid of the ache in the back of my throat. But it won't leave. The chill in the air, she's created that. Her darkness… deep, vile, malicious, and unlike anything I've ever seen. I want to look away but I can't. I'm in awe… Such youth, beauty… innocence, and yet so much darkness. _

"I need a name." I finally spoke.

"Karofsky." She uttered out.

"I'll take care of it." I muttered out.

I stood to my feet. As soon as I did she immediately reached out and grabbed my hand. My eyes darted down to our contact. I was a bit stunned by how warm her touch was despite the chill she was giving me.

"I- I want him brought back to me alive."

I pulled my hand away from her roughly. "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "You do realize that's NOT what I do."

The girl seemed dazed. She stood to her feet and pulled out a small white piece of paper from her purse and handed it to me. "I want him delivered to this address. No questions asked. You will get your payment when I have him."

"I'm not a fucking babysitter kid. It's not what I do. I know someone who can-"

"NO!" she yelled out. I winced briefly. When she realized what she had done she recollected herself. "I want you. You're the best. That's what I want." The girl stated.

"And where can I find him?" I asked.

"That's your job." She announced.

The girl quietly collected her stuff. I stood by and watched her. There was something in her movements that made me wary. I didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that I had never been caught off guard before. She had gotten under my skin like a cancer and overpowered me. This girl… This little clever girl.

"What should I call you?" I asked once she gathered everything.

"Streisand."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You can call me Streisand."

"What the hell is a Streisand?" I asked.

The girl's face transformed before my eyes and suddenly she was a child again. A large and playful smile graced her pink lips. Large dopey eyes landed on me. The girl threw me a dirty smirk. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She nodded.

I watched as she finally left the table. I didn't dare take my eyes off of her for I prayed maybe this was all a dream. The girl disappeared out through the front door and into the night.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for showing the love! Your love comments give me motivation! **

**And yes... The girl is Rachel.**

**Quote "The Art of War" -Sun Tzu**


	4. Without A Doubt

**Ch 4**

* * *

I spent all day chasing down leads looking for Karofsky. I found practically nothing. No social media, no credit cards, no bank accounts, no money… nothing. It's like this guy just up and left. His last known family member died five years ago, his sister Lisa. No one has heard from him since.

Karofsky , Karofsky …. What did I know?

He used to be a high end baseball player back in the day, I was around 16 at the time. I fairly remember his name. He was going to the big leagues last time I checked. I'm not exactly sure what happened in between that time. Rumor has it he was on some major steroids. Another was that his coke habit got the better of him. Regardless of what truly happened Karofsky lost his contract with his team. He practically lost everything over night. Then he disappeared into a dead end job.

I huffed out a large breath of smoke, dabbing the edge of my cig in a broken glass. I was huddled over my desk with only the soft glow emanating from my desk light. I reached over for my glass of scotch and sipped at it slowly, savoring every drop. The night was damp and cool. You could feel the tiniest of breezes through the cracks of my window. I sat back in my seat and grunted out loud, eyes glued to the computer screen.

_How am I supposed to find this guy? I'm not a fucking dick! That fucking kid… _ My eyes traveled to the small piece of paper on my desk. It was the address the kid had given me. I plucked the cig from my lips and dabbed the rest of the bud out, reaching for the address in the process. I clicked my lips and typed in the address. It was an abandoned building off of 6th street. I scratched at my jaw, clearly intrigued. How would the girl know about a place like this place?

I heard a movement from the back of my room. I froze for a split second. The sound of light footfalls echoed behind me. I easily recognized the steps belonging to someone petite and thin. A second later I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. Soft brown hair that smelled like fucking flowers fell onto my shoulder.

"Hey, are you coming back to bed?" she whispered in my ear.

"I'm working right now." I huffed out.

The girl bit my lower earlobe and ran a hand down my chest aiming towards my lower stomach. I let out a long sigh just as she slid her hand into my shorts and started stroking my dick. She continued her menstruations on me while placing open wet kisses on my neck. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand from my crotch.

"I said I was working." I pointed out, withdrawing myself from her, standing up. "Either go back to bed or get out of my apartment. I don't care what you do. Just leave me to my work."

The girl stood there a bit stunned. A second later she nodded and quickly disappeared into my room. A few moments later she exited my room and left the apartment, slamming the door loudly. I sighed with relief and locked the door behind her. I trudged back to my desk and sat back down, pouring myself another glass in the process.

I 'Google'd' Streisand and read that Barbara Streisand was a singer song writer and an actress. I briefly glanced through the movies she made and grunted. Never heard or seen any of them. I shook my head and exited the page. I refocused back on my work. I tapped against the keys, looking for Karofsky 's last known address. I knew he wouldn't be there but it was worth a try.

* * *

The next morning I went to Karofsky's old apartment. It was under new management. The guy at the desk had no idea who I was talking about. Regardless he let me take a look at his old room. I took the stairs and made my way to the third floor, room thirty two. The door was unlocked. I let myself in. The apartment was small, the walls thinner than a cardboard box. The place was empty except for the gutted green sofa in the living room. No one has lived here in quite a while. I checked the small closet sized bathroom. The paint in the tub was cracking. The mirror over the sink was dirty and dusty. I quickly lit up a cig and walked out of the bathroom.

_This is fucking pointless. I'm not going to find shit here!_

I walked out of the apartment and huffed out a smoky breath. The door across the hallway quickly closed. I eyed it sternly. _That was fucking weird right? _Curiosity got the best of me. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I listened quietly. Faint breathing…

"I can hear you breathing." I stated through the door.

"W-what you want?" the voice asked hesitantly.

"I just want to ask you some questions about the tenant who used to live across from you. That's all."

More silence. _I could probably kick this door down rather easily if I wanted too. _I heard soft movements through the door. There was a loud click and the door creaked open. A guy with dark hair and a moustache greeted me. He looked like he was in his late 20's. He smelled like weed. The guy's brown hazy eyes looked at me, checking me out with amazement.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"You know David Karofsky?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I used to fucks with that nigga."

I raised a brow, clearly a bit disgusted by his use of language and profanity. "What happened to him?"

"His sista got real sick a couple of years ago. When she past that fool couldn't handle it. He fucking lost his shit. And then he just fucking split man."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"You a cop?" he asked.

"I'm not a cop."

"Then why you fucking with him? He do something wrong?"

"I just need to find him."

"Prove you ain't wearing the blue."

_I really didn't want it to come down to this. _I quickly pulled out my gun. The kid freaked out and slammed the door shut. I kicked my foot into the door twice before it busted open. I entered the small apartment and checked the living room. Empty. Found the bathroom door closed.

"Yo man I don't want any trouble! T-take whatever you want. I ain't got much!" the man screeched.

"I want answers." I demanded loudly.

"Okay okay!"

"Get out of that fucking restroom now!"

"Fuck no, you gonna shoot my ass."

"You have until the count of three. If by that time you are not out here I will fucking blast through that door and put a bullet in you."

Immediately the door flew open. The kid had his hands in front of him.

"How long ago did he leave?" I asked.

"He left about five years ago."

I placed my gun back into my holster. "What do you remember about the day he left?"

"I don't know man! I just remember coming back home one day and his place was empty."

"He didn't tell you where he was going?"

"Fuck na man! We just chilled a bit sometimes. His sister's death really fucked him over!"

"He didn't leave anything behind?" I asked, feeling my head about to explode.

"Just a fucking box."

I quickly perked up. A box! "Where is it?"

"The b-basement." He quickly tossed over a key to me.

I nodded and placed the key in my pocket. "Sorry about the door."

The kid rolled his eyes as I swiftly turned and walked out of the small room and to the basement.

* * *

I trudged upstairs to my apartment with the large box of Karofsky's stuff. I grabbed my keys, attempting to open the door, when I spotted something on my doorstep. A yellow envelope. I glanced around the floor and saw no one. I continued staring at it, a bit unsure of myself. I carefully reached down and grabbed it. I lifted it to my ear. No ticking… that's a good sign. I placed it in the box and opened the door. I threw down the box on my desk and locked my door. I pulled out the envelope and opened it. It was a burner phone. That's weird. Who would- As if to answer my question the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"I see you finally got my present."

A sly smile flew to my lips. It's her. "Are you still following me kid? If you keep going at this rate, I'm going to assume you like me."

"How are you doing with Karofsky? Have you located him yet?"

"There's really not much to go on here kid. No one has seen him in five years. My bet is that he's already dead."

"He's not dead. I can assure you of that."

"And how far does your assurance go? If there's something you know-"

"I don't. I just…. Know."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "That helps." I replied sarcastically. "Look kid, you're driving a hard bargain here. I'm not a P.I. and-"

"And I'm NOT a fucking kid." She repeated. "So what?"

"I think we should start negotiating my payment. We didn't get much of a chance to talk about it at the café and I think now is as good as any."

"You will have your money when the job is-"

"I don't want money." I countered.

There was a small silence. I could hear her breathing through the phone. "What do you want then?" she asked, clearly confused.

I grinned darkly. "I want your body for five nights."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me."

"No! Absolutely no way! I'm not a whore."

I sighed. "Fine, only three nights."

"I'm NOT sleeping with you. I have a boyfriend!"

"I certainly don't want to sleep with you kid. I want to fuck your brains out for three nights. And that's my final offer."

"No."

"NO?" I scoffed. "I told you when we met. I don't want your money. And I refuse to take any at all."

"I will get you the most exotic and expensive girls. Any type you want. But I am not fucking you."

"I don't want any other girls. I want you."

"Then you are not getting paid."

"If I'm not getting paid then I'm going to hang up, throw this phone out, and trash everything that I've worked on."

"Great, then I will give Mr. Hudson all the evidence I have on you. Your life will be fucked and torn to pieces by the time I'm through with you."

She was giving me a hard on. I dug my hand into my pants. I started rubbing myself, getting hard as a rock.

"You wouldn't do it." I countered back.

"If you want to play this game-"

I quickly hung up the phone and threw it on my desk. I licked my lips and pumped myself even harder, a large smile on my face. I closed my eyes and started groaning loudly. The phone started ringing. I opened my eyes and stared at it. I pumped myself faster, laughing lightly as it continued ringing and buzzing. After about a minute it went dead. I bit my lower lip and stopped my movements. The room was quiet.

The phone buzzed again. I continued jerking myself, reaching over with my free hand, I answered it. Her breathing was hard and heavy over the phone. She was very mad and angry. The thought made me even harder.

"One night." She argued.

I shook my head, fighting the groan on my lips. "No." I heaved into the phone. "Three nights."

"Two."

"Three."

"One and a half."

I stopped. "One and a Half? What the hell is a half?"

"Dinner."

I stopped and pulled my hand from my pants. "Dinner…. As in a date?"

"It's not a date. It's dinner."

_It's basically a date…._

"Two nights and a dinner." I argued.

"Two dinners and one night." She countered.

I sighed. Damn… I should've taken the two nights.

"How about, 1 breakfast, 1 lunch, 1 dinner, and 1 night? Does that sound reasonable?"

"Fine, but they are not dates. And before we- Just- get yourself checked."

"Get myself checked? I'm clean."

"GET YOURSELF CHECKED AGAIN!" -The phone went dead.

I smiled and started chuckling to myself. I quickly loosened up my belt before digging my hand back into my pants again. _That kid…._ My hand continued pumping myself. _It ain't over…_ The truth is, she needs me more.

* * *

I started rummaging through Karofsky's box and groaned. There wasn't much in there. There were about five old photographs, one toy car, old receipts, bills, two old used books, a porn magazine, and leftover food menus. Absolutely nothing. I sighed and stared at the old photos. There was one picture of Karofsky as a kid standing next to a girl and another kid. I looked at the picture. The girl must be his sister Lisa. I threw the photo down and shook my head.

"Fuck this…" I quickly grabbed my coat from the closet and threw it on. _The night is just starting…_

* * *

I pulled the wires tighter. Gurgling noises chuckled out from her throat, her hands clawing at the wire around her neck. After a few more seconds her hands fell to her sides, head tilting to the side. I released the wire and watched as her body fell to the wooden floor. I threw the wire on the floor and looked around at the tidy living room. Pictures were everywhere. Happy faces were being thrown at my face like some fucking movie marathon. I rolled my eyes and tried not to gag.

I walked into the hallway and was about to enter her room when something out of the corner caught my eye. It was a door with animal pictures on it. I froze. I slowly walked down the hall and entered into the room. A large frown pulled on my face as I looked into the dark room. Pictures of fishes and dinosaurs lined the walls. I quietly stepped into the room. There was a small little boy tucked away into the bed. There was a small night light right by his bed. He looked like he was about five or six. I sighed heavily and shook my head. I was extremely angry.

_What the fuck is this kid doing here? No one told me about this…_ I pulled out my gun and aimed it directly to the kid's head. My finger pressed against the trigger but nothing happened. My hand started trembling out of nowhere. I stared down at the kid and tried once more to press the trigger.

I blinked and quickly shoved the gun back into my holster. I turned around and quickly headed for the door.

"FUCK!" I shouted out as soon as I jumped into my car.

My fists slammed into the steering wheel harshly. Anger coursed through me. I quickly grabbed my phone and started scrolling through numbers. My hands continued shaking harshly to the point to where I threw my phone down and continued slamming my fists into the wheel again.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled out and my eyes felt like they were about to pop.

I breathed heavily as my head fell back against my seat. I turned on the car and drove off. My mind was racing. As soon as I got to the first stop sign I quickly turned around and headed back to the house. I entered the kid's room and gently picked him up. The kid barely budged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a stuffed green dinosaur and picked it up too. I carried the kid out to my car and carefully put him in the backseat.

_Mercedes Jones….  
Time of Death: 3:12am  
Cause of death: Asphyxiation. _

I drove to the fire station and parked the car. I placed the kid on the bench outside and covered him up with an extra jacket I had. I looked down at him sleeping soundly. This kid could sleep through anything. I slowly reached down and rubbed the top of his head. I bit down on my lip and quickly turned away. Without another thought and doubt I hopped into my car and left.

* * *

**Miss me? **


	5. Monster of the Night

**Ch 5**

* * *

_I hate coming to places like these. The people, the smells, the food… it's enough to set my nerves on edge. Rich people…. All the high powered officials gathered under one roof. Attorneys, judges, the police chief, the mayor, they were all here tonight, including all the heads of the families. 'It's great business' Mr. Delfino had said. All the power, wealth, and corruption, what else could you ask for in a city like this? _

I was handed my last and final drink from the bartender. The maximum I've allowed for myself tonight is five. It's never okay to be clumsy and unprofessional. No one would ever take you seriously if you make a bad first impression. I slowly sipped on my drink, letting the liquor do its work. My eyes casually slipped around the room, observing. A few people were dancing to Dmitri Shostakovich's 'The Second Waltz'. I adjusted my tie and let out a long sigh.

"Might I say you look quite exquisite tonight." A voice appeared by my side.

I smiled warmly as I recognized the friendly face. "Thank you Mr. Merrelli. You look dashing!"

The older man's aging face turned bright red as he let out a deep belly laugh. He leaned in and kissed each side of my face. "How is Mr. Delfino treating you? Have you decided to leave him for me?" he asked gently.

"He's treating me like a princess. I have no complaints." I replied back smoothly.

The older man nodded, his face filled with disappointment. "You will always have a job with me. Remember that. I would love to have you become a part of my family, and not just some low level enforcer. I can give you all the power you desire."

"I really do appreciate your offer Mr. Merrelli. If anything changes you will be the first person I look for." I nodded.

"I better be." he laughed. "My goodness! Look at all those flailing ducks. You'd think because this is a Gala they'd actually know how to waltz! Come on dear. Let's show them how it's done."

I placed my drink down on the bar and accepted the man's outreached hand.

* * *

Mr. Delfino was surrounded by a group of people. When I slowly approached his eyes darted to me, a large smile erupting across his face. I planted myself beside him. I immediately tuned out everything around me as boredom began to plague me.

Out of the corner of my eye Artie popped up and began heading to our group. He stood beside me, blatantly interrupting everyone's conversation. "Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce my accompaniment for the night."

I could already feel my smirk stretching across my face. _I wonder what this one is going to look like. Will she be as hideous as the last one? Is she even legal yet? _ A girl appeared behind him. She had waves of cascading brown hair. The girl was wearing a black silk tight dress that clung to every curve in her body. One of my brows propped up. My eyes were drawn to her face.

_The kid…_

My eyes raked over the kid, the girl, the woman? No… I shook my head. _Maybe I'm seeing things… _I closed my eyes and reopened them again. The kid was still there. _She has a woman's body. Where did that come from? _I had no words. The kid was obviously stunned as well as soon as she realized who I was. _She's definitely not a kid. _

"I'd like for you to meet Quinn Fabray." Artie introduced.

I wondered how I must have looked in the moment. A deer caught in the head lights? A kid that had his hand caught in the cookie jar? I didn't know. But clearly my reaction was exactly what Artie had wanted. I eyed the two of them together and quickly connected the dots. They were working together. My eyes darted to Artie's arm wrapping around the kid's waist.

Suddenly the kid's hand was stretched out towards me. I stared at it like I didn't know what to do. A moment later the kid cleared her throat to get my attention. I immediately stretched out my arm and put on a charming smile.

"Well the pleasure is all mine… Ms?"

"Berry." She spoke. "Rachel Berry."

The girl looked smug at my reaction. Now I knew what I was playing with. She's a dangerous woman. I'm definitely going to have to keep my eyes on her now. _Odd though… Why are we acting as if we don't know each other? _ Was it all an act? Thinking back on it now, she knew exactly how to appeal to me. Maybe Artie coached her?

"And where did you find her at?" I asked, looking at Artie with intrigue.

He had the largest shit eating grin I'd ever seen. It crawled under my skin. I had the urge to skin his face off.

"She actually is a singer at the theater. She's very talented. Tina and I were taking in a show. I knew as soon as I saw her I had to introduce myself. Of course, you understand what I'm talking about." He threw out.

A man walked by with a tray of drinks. I grabbed one and took a big sip. I didn't want to chug down the entire thing while eyes were on me. With a nonchalant shrug I said, "You've seen one, you've seen them all."

Artie started laughing. "Well you would certainly know, knowing how much money you pay for-"

Mr. Delfino raised his voice, "That's enough Artie and Quinn."

"My apologies." I responded back solemnly.

I looked over at Artie who just nodded but kept his smirk. At that point a tall man walked over to me and slipped me a note. Without being too obvious, I glanced down and quickly read it.

_**7**__**th**__** floor, room 709**_

One of my brows rose with intrigue. I could feel a pair of brown eyes looking at me with questioning eyes. _Curious… isn't she? _I pinched my lips and folded the note into my pocket. At an appropriate moment I excused myself. I made my way back to the bar. The bartender gave me a drink on the house.

I stood by, watching, brooding… _Brooding? Is that what you'd call it?_ I flung my eyes to the couple walking the room. The kid was draped over him like a grand trophy. I stared at them, irritation slowly building up. It made me sick to my stomach. I started to tune Artie out and just focus on the girl. A lot of flesh was sticking out. _So much skin!_ I swallowed heavily. I'm not the typical type of person who gets jealous. Jealousy is for adolescents. I'm way beyond that.

_I'm just disgusted that she's with him. She deserves better. _

I pulled out the note and inspected the handwriting. What the hell. I could use some fun. I went out and left the room, heading into the lobby. I waited as the elevator finally opened. As soon as I stepped in someone else hopped in with me. The kid- No, wait, Ms. Berry. I quickly lit up a cig, a huff of smoke trailing from the end, just as the doors dinged closed.

"You know, in another life, I would've been your angel." I puffed out.

The girl threw me a pensive look. "So what? You're saying you're my devil?" She huffed out silently.

I grinned widely and ignored the question. I continued staring at the doors.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" She asked.

"Me?" I asked. "I'm on business. And you?"

"I'm on a date." She replied back, her cheeks going red.

I turned my head to her and narrowed my eyes, studying her. _Why does she look so nervous?_ At that point I pushed the button to stop the elevator. The kid looked up, a surprise look on her face. I shoved the girl up against the wall, my forearm pressing against her chest. "What do you think you're playing at?"

"W-What are you talking about?" she let out.

"You're both just trying to fuck me right? He's using you to get to me? To bring me down is that it? Well if it is, he's going to need a new plan. I'm not falling for it. So you can tell him that his new fuck girl can kiss-"

***SMACK***

A strong whipping force slammed across my face. I grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall, the end of my cig poking out through my lips.

"I could teach you a real good lesson, right here, right now." I growled out as I poked my large bulge into her stomach.

Rachel threw her head into me. I pulled back, stumbling. Something warm dribbled down my lips and chin. I licked my lips. The taste of metallic greeted me. I laughed deeply as I lunged for her. She managed to evade me but I was able to trap her in the corner again. A small fist shot out, aiming for my face. I blocked and pinned her arm to the wall. The other arm flew out and met with my jaw. I grunted harshly as I grabbed her firmly and threw her against the wall. She slid down to the floor. My heart was racing as I stood over her. Victory was in the air as I stared down at her. I was just about to knee her when suddenly an explosion of pain erupted through my lower body.

My eyes went wide as the cigarette fell from my lips. _She got me… _I fell to my knees, my hands cupping my dick. Small tears streaked out from my eyes as Rachel Berry stood up. Her large and luscious brown eyes stared down at me with fire. _Why does she look so beautiful? _ Another powerful force slammed into the side of my face. I fell back onto the floor, groaning. I got done in by a beautiful woman.

_I was taking it easy on her. I don't usually hit other women._

Rachel had her back against the wall, her eyes glued to me. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to get a hold of my breathing. A small chuckle erupted from the back of my throat. She's a fighter, certainly not the best, but she's quick-witted and smart. She knows how to handle herself. That's good. It made me like her even more. I dug in my pocket for another cig.

"Hand me my lighter." I groaned out.

Somehow my lighter had managed to fall out from my pocket. Rachel picked it up from the corner and threw it at me harshly. I smiled widely and lit up. The elevator stayed quiet for a while as we both collected ourselves. Warm and fresh blood continued dribbling from my nose. I made no effort to stop it. My suit was already ruined. I slowly sat up, a large breath of smoke oozing out. _I wonder how much Dana is going to charge me to get the stain out from this. _

"He doesn't know about us. I didn't tell him." The girl finally spoke up.

I eyed her questioningly. "And why not? He's your boyfriend."

She looked away from me, her eyes drifting to the side. "I didn't realize you two knew each other. Tonight was just a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in life." I blew out. "You know he's married right? He's never going to leave her."

"I'm fully aware of the situation. I've met her before." She responded back.

A small chuckle escaped from my lips. "It explains a lot now."

"What does?" she asked, a bit offended.

I stood up, dusting myself off in the process. I reached over and pressed the button to continue. "Why you're so wound up tight."

"You don't know anything about me." She fired back.

I eyed her sternly. "Ms. Berry you look like you need a good fucking. And I'm going to give it to you pretty soon. Be prepared. It's definitely going to be a long night for you. It could take hours. Regardless, I'm planning on taking full advantage. "

The doors dinged open.

"I'm not sleeping with you by choice."

"We all have a choice Ms. Berry. Just keep telling yourself whatever you have to, to make it through the day." I responded back.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. Have fun at the party." I left off as I stepped out of the elevator.

I made my way down the hall and to the right. The door was the last one to the left. My mind was a bit intoxicated by the girl in the elevator. Oh, the things I'm going to do to her! The door opened. A blonde woman with curly hair greeted me. She was wearing nothing but lingerie.

"I saw you at the party. I knew exactly who you were. I just couldn't resist."

I stepped into the room. Her face morphed into concern. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asked.

Oh right, my face. "I'm fine." I nodded, closing the door.

"Well I know a way to make you feel better." She replied back seductively.

The woman automatically dropped to her knees. "Oh, just stepping right into it huh?" I commented as her hands started undoing my belt. "Be gentle darling. I'm a little bruised and sore."

My pants and boxers pooled around my feet. She was looking at my dick with impressed eyes. Eagerly she stuffed her mouth with my delicious meat. I closed my eyes, enthralling in the moment. My thoughts started drifting off to the kid. I groaned harshly as I imagined her in the woman's place. I grabbed onto the back of woman's head and started pounding myself into the back of her throat. The woman squealed unexpectedly and pulled me out from her mouth. She gasped for breath. A line of saliva trailed from her mouth as she spat onto my shaft, her hands pumping me. After a few more pumps her dirty little mouth took me back in again. I pounded into her throat again. Loud gurgling noises echoed through the room. My dick was as wet as ever.

When I finally pulled out she gasped. I was at full length now. "Bend over the bed. Take off your underwear." I instructed.

The woman did as she was told, her bare white ass glowing in the dimly lit room. "Who paid for you?" I asked as I got myself into position.

"A guy did. He said that you only like girls that are paid for."

I stopped what I was doing and stared at the back of the woman's blonde head. A sudden anger was coursing through my veins. The only person I could think of was….

"That son of a bitch!" I muttered out loud.

"Are you going to put it in yet?" she asked.

I glared down at the woman. _Well… if she wants to be fucked._ I roughly slapped her pale ass before peeling her cheeks apart. I positioned myself again and shoved myself into her tight little ass. She gasped loudly, her face and hands buried into the sheets.

"You're so fucking big!" she cried out.

"Shut the fuck up." I ordered as I slammed myself into her again.

I quickly slid in and out of her at a rapid pace. My anger was getting the better of me. I could feel it in my movements. Poor woman. She doesn't deserve this. But it's either fucking her roughly or killing her. I'd much prefer the fucking. Slapping noises filled the room as I slammed myself into her over and over again. Her juices flowed down the backs of her legs as I found her spot. She moaned loudly, spreading her legs even further out. I grunted out loud as I felt myself building up. She began crying out loud. My balls slapped harder as I picked up my speed again. Faster... Faster!

"Yes!" she moaned out, almost like a chant.

My body jumped as a loud crash sounded behind me. I pulled out from the woman and looked over at the sound. A large burly man was smacked into the wall. My eyes traveled to the gun he was holding, a large muzzle at the end of it. My eyes met briefly with brown. The woman I was just thinking of. I dove to the floor, crawling behind the bed. The man shouted as he swirled around and elbowed Rachel in the face. He aimed the gun in my direction and fired twice, missing. _Where the fuck is my gun? _ I glanced up. The kid was on his back, clawing at his face. The man threw her off of him and into the dresser. At that point I ran at full speed and tackled him in the doorway, his gun slipping out from his hands and out into the open hallway. I slammed my fist into his face a few times before he flipped me down onto the floor. His large fist rammed down into my face. My vision suddenly blurred. I shook my head to clear it.

Just as I regained my vision another stunning force slammed into my face. I laid flat on the ground as darkness sparkled across my eye sight. I could feel the man crawling over me, his knees and elbows planting into my chest and face. He was going for the gun. My vision blurred and burned as I blinked. It was hard to see much of anything. I coughed out a splatter of blood and made myself move after him. I felt the back of legs and used that to guide myself up his body. I heard him grab the gun from the hallway when he sighed with relief. I quickly crawled onto his back, feeling for his head. I slammed his head into the ground hard and fast. I managed to get in a few more slams until he shifted, trying to aim the gun into my stomach. I rammed my knee into the arm that had the gun. The man cried out as a loud crack echoed in the hallway. The gun fell back onto the floor. I slammed my elbow into the man's face, over and over again. Blood oozed out from him like an exploded ketchup packet. Once the man's arms fell to his side I stopped. I breathed heavily as I rested my forehead on the man's chest. He was still alive, still breathing. I carefully rolled off of him, grabbing the gun. I tried standing up but immediately lost my footing. I clung onto the wall and pulled myself back up.

I wiped my face with my forearm. I could see a little clearer now. The man was lying out in the middle of the hallway. Blood covered his entire face. I couldn't make out a single detail about him. I raised his gun and aimed it at his face. One flash of lightening sparkled from the shot. In that moment the man stopped breathing.

My arm fell limply by my side. I trudged my way back into the room. The blonde woman gasped as she took one good look at me. The kid's mouth fell open with shock. I eyed the two women in the room. No one said a word. I threw the assassins' gun onto the bed. I turned back around and started dragging the man's body back into the room. Once he was in I slammed the door shut. All eyes traveled to the body on the floor. The kid looked absolutely terrified. The blonde whore started crying.

"I would like my gun back now." I declared out loud.

The blonde pulled it out from beneath the bed where she had hidden it. I nodded. "Thank you."

"Wait- I was only here to fuck you and get your gun awa-"I pulled the trigger twice. The woman fell back against the white bed sheets. It was just me and the kid now. I eyed her closely. She wasn't looking at me. It looked like she wanted to hide behind the wall. I walked over to her. She started trembling. I could see that her face had gotten a few scratches and bruises. There was blood smeared across her face. When I reached out to further inspect her wounds she flinched. In that moment it fully hit me. She was scared of me. The terror behind her eyes threw me back into shocking reality.

_This kid doesn't belong in a place like this._

I grabbed her by the arm and shoved her against the wall beside the bed. She stood in front of me, her eyes looking away. Her body was shaking tremendously. I grabbed her jaw and turned her face to me.

"Look at me." I demanded roughly.

Her brown eyes darted back to me. Her haunting face filled my line of vision.

"Now you understand what you're dealing with." I expressed with a dark tone.

She didn't say a word, but nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Don't ever interfere with my affairs again. Do you understand that as well?" I asked.

Again she nodded as best as she could. I turned her face to the left. I examined the small cut on her eyebrow. It didn't look too bad. But there was a lot of blood coming out of it. She might need stitches. Her right eye looked like it was about to start swelling.

I had no idea how she was going to explain this to Artie. The girl looked as if she had gotten run over by an 18 wheeler. Her left strap from the dress was ripped, her hair wild and untamed. I pulled away from the girl. _Why is it so cold all of a sudden? _ I looked down and realized I was still half naked, my dick in plain view. I sighed and quickly plucked my boxers and pants from the floor. I threw them on quickly.

I headed for the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror a horrendous image burned into my memory. My brows rose up in shock. Blood…. blood…. Everywhere, my nose, chin, forehead, cheeks… and even inside my eyes. Images of the current dead man on the floor came to mind. I was completely unrecognizable. It really is true what they say….

_I am the monster of the night. _

Clear liquid filled my cupped hands as I carefully splashed it onto my face. Red swirled against the marble sink. My face burned warmly as I continued washing the blood away. When I walked back to the room Rachel was still in the same spot. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes." I ordered.

The girl's eyes went large. She looked at me with those haunting eyes. Fear….I stood directly in front of her, grabbing her face and pulling it to me. "Take off your clothes or I will take them off for you."

It wasn't a request it was an order. The kid was still shaking, still out of it but she understood. She reached behind her and tried to unzip the back. After a few failed attempts I reached over and unzipped it all the way down. More skin was revealed. I could see that she was wearing a black bra and thong. I swallowed down a heavy groan as I felt myself painfully grow a little hard. Her dress easily pooled at her feet. I backed away now, watching as she turned her back to me. The girl reached behind herself and unclipped her bra. It carefully fell to the floor along with her dress. Her back was completely exposed. Then she slipped off the small black material. I noticed on her right shoulder there was a large and nasty looking bruise. On her left side there was a small cut tracing down to her lower back.

I licked my lips as she slowly spun around. She tried to shield herself as best as she could with her hands, her body contorting into herself. Small tears were running down her face as she stared down at the floor. I roughly smacked her arms away to her side and positioned her body straight. I could finally see her. Her large and perky breasts protruded out from her like a delicious cone. Her nipples were hard dusted pink pebbles. My greedy eyes traveled down her smooth stomach to her curvy hips and to her bare pussy. The inside of my mouth started to water. My dick was stirring with madness. All I wanted to do was fuck her. And I could!

I walked over to her again. She shriveled away from me. I stood inches away from her, breathing heavily down. My eyes drifted down to her breasts again. The girl was doing everything in her power to look away from me.

I fought the urge to touch her, to taste her, to fuck her. _Those breasts…._ I leaned in. The girl held her breath and let out a soft sob. I reached over her and turned on the shower. I made sure the water wasn't too hot or cold. Off from the side I grabbed a clean white towel and threw it at her. Without another word I turned around and left the room, shutting the door. I breathed out heavily as my back pressed against the door. I stayed that way for a while as I listened. After a while I could hear faint movements as smalls steps reached closer to the door. My heart started racing with anticipation.

_Could it be that-_

***CLICK***

A frown appeared on my face. She locked the door. Disappointment filled me as I whipped open my cell phone and called my guy.

"What Fabray?" a gruff voice answered.

"I've got two for you." I replied.

There was a moment of silence before the other voice answered back. "Where are you?"

"The gala, room 709." I responded.

"I'll be there in 10." He said.

I sat on the bed, exhaling deeply. I looked around the room. The place looked like a disaster. I let out a heavy sigh and tried to dig around for my cigarettes but they were gone.

"Fuck." I grunted as I listened to the running shower.

It put my mind at ease knowing it was all over. I stood up from the bed and started rummaging through the man's pockets. The only thing I was able to find was fifty bucks in cash and a burner phone. No ID.

"Shit." I mumbled, kicking the man's body.

Tomorrow I had some work to do. But until then, that's all I could do for now.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it. My guy and three other people walked in with a large cart. They were all dressed as cleaning services. My guy and another guy I'd never seen before started working on the bodies. The other two girls started cleaning the walls and floors. The bodies were loaded up into the large cart. In less than 10 minutes the room was clean. I looked around several times. Once I felt satisfied they left. I gathered my coat and guns and walked to the door. The shower was still running. I glanced at the bathroom door a few times, wondering if I should tell her that I was leaving. An image of her horrified face flashed before my eyes. I shook my head. _She doesn't give two shits about what I do. _I opened the door and quietly left the room. I trudged down the hallway, a limp in my step. It was a long night and all I wanted to do was sleep.

_I'm definitely going to need to try to stay off my leg for a while. I think it's broken…I should probably see the doc tonight. Or not. Ehhh, I'll just see her tomorrow. What I really need now is a pack of smokes. I'll get some on the way back home. _

"I need a vacation." I muttered just as the doors to the elevator dinged open.

* * *

**Sorry about the mistakes tonight... But enjoy! Leave me some love notes!**


	6. David Karofsky

**Ch 6**

* * *

I sat at my desk, eyeing the contents of the box. I'd been staring at the pictures for what felt like hours. I especially eyed the picture with Karofsky and his sister. The picture was taken at an old cabin. _The cabin would be the perfect place for him. No one around…. Off grid. _ I'd hit another dead end once I realized his family didn't own any type of property outside the city. _Where was this picture taken? Family vacation? _ I sat back in my seat, frustration seeping through me. Small footsteps paddled from behind me. A moment later someone took a seat next to me, placing down a steaming cup of coffee.

"Figured you could use this." Marley muffled out.

I nodded, giving her an appreciative smile. She was glued to her phone, texting away as always. I glanced down, noticing she was wearing my shirt and a pair of pink underwear.

"Got anything?" she asked.

I trained my eyes back on the computer screen and shook my head. I grabbed at the knife beside the old photographs of Karofsky and continued sawing on the pink cast attached to my leg. The doc placed me in this ridiculous thing about a week ago. She said I had to wear it for at least three months. To be even crueler she made sure to make it pink.

"It's going to work wonders on the ladies." She had mockingly said.

_Fucking bitch…. She really does have it out for me._

"You need to stop doing that." Marley instructed.

"I can't be in this fucking thing any longer. It's affecting my performance." I threw out.

"You were clearly fine just a few moments ago." She replied back mischievously.

I ignored her little comment and focused back on the picture. "I can't get this!" I mumbled out in frustration, tossing the picture back down.

Not only was I trying to track this guy down but I needed to figure out who was trying to kill me. Obviously my first suspect was Artie. It's obvious that he would want me dead. But why now? What's in it for him? Would he benefit from my death? I sighed and started rubbing the back of my neck. I couldn't think of much. Sure, he would have dear old daddy back to himself and he'd have the entire clan once his father died. He would inherit everything. But that's only when his father dies.

"Can I?" Marley asked.

I nodded. She picked up the photos and gazed through them. She stopped once she saw the cabin picture of the three kids.

"They all look pretty close." Marley commented.

"Huh?"

Marley's phone chimed once again. She gazed at her phone and slowly stood up. "Looks like I've got to get going. Work calls." She sighed, kissing my cheek. "I'm keeping your shirt by the way." She announced as she pulled on some pants.

I picked up the cabin picture again. Marley's words were darting around in my head. They do look like close friends…. I searched online for Karofsky's yearbook. Maybe they were classmates? I scrolled through dozens and dozens of yearbooks and photos. It took me a few hours before I finally got a hit.

Azimio Adams. The name… It sounded familiar. I searched for Azimio and sure enough I found the guy's current address and social media sites right away. He was easy enough to track. He was all over the place. I found a particular picture that immediately stopped me in my track. I sat back in stunned silence. There was a picture of both Karofsky and Azimio taken a little over seven years ago. Karofsky was dressed in his baseball uniform while Azimio was dressed in a nice expensive suit and tie. Azimio used to be Karofsky's manager. However once Karofsky lost everything Azimio quit the business and started running the local newspaper, The Star Gazette.

Azimio's family was fairly wealthy. They owned several properties across the city, including a cabin in which Azimio inherited from his grandfather when he turned twenty one years old.

"The best of friends." I muttered with a haughty laugh. "Looks like I'm going on a road trip." I mumbled out as I scribbled the address down on a piece of paper.

* * *

The diner was extremely quiet on this particular night. Hardly anyone was there. I sat back and continued chewing on my medium rare steak. The kid was sitting across from me, her arms crossed across her chest, her brown eyes gazing at me. We hadn't said anything to each other since she first got here. I quite enjoyed the silence between us. I sliced into the steak, small streaks of blood streamed out from the sides. Rachel looked away, completely grossed out. She took a small sip of her coffee.

I looked at her face. There was a large bruise across her left cheek. It looked as if it had been healing well. There were smaller cuts across her lip and around her eyes. I wondered what she told Artie about that night. Brown eyes looked back at me, studying me.

"I know what you are thinking. And I feel obligated to tell you that he didn't do it." The kid finally spoke.

I licked my lips and took a large sip from my beer before responding. "So now you can read my thoughts?"

"Artie doesn't have anything to benefit from by killing you."

"I'm not discussing this with you. It doesn't concern you."

"Someone is trying to kill you." She fired back.

I shrugged and continued eating. "It comes with the territory kid."

"So you're just going to let it happen. You're not even curious about who is trying to kill you?"

A large frown began to take over my face. I suddenly couldn't enjoy my meal anymore.

"I don't understand how this is of any concern to you." I responded back.

"Because I almost got killed in the crossfire!" she spewed out.

I sat back in my seat and sighed. I gently patted my face with the napkin from my lap and placed it on my half eaten steak. "Then after this contract our business together is done."

"That's not what I meant."

"Clearly you are concerned for your safety. And you have every right to be. Associating with me will get you killed. That's why after tonight, I want you to stay away from me."

The girl stared at me but didn't say anything. I nodded and took it as her way of agreeing with me. "Now, as for my payment."

"I thought we already agreed about the payment!" she quickly fired out.

A large half smile reached my face. "Relax, kid. I've decided I will accept your money."

The kid's eyes furrowed, her mouth dropping open a bit. Her eyes filled with disbelief. "I thought you didn't want the money."

"I changed my mind." I replied.

"So that means-"

"Correct. You don't have to sleep with me." I added in. "No more dates…. No more spending time with me."

Again I looked for a reaction but her face was a mask. She seemed quiet now. "Why?" she asked.

"Do you really care?" I asked.

She looked away, her mind reeling. "Is-" she paused, her voice suddenly softer. "Is it because of me? You're not interested-"

I busted out laughing. "You think I called it off because I don't find you attractive?"

Her eyes darted to me. "Kid, you know how I feel about you. You know what I want to do to you."

"Then…"

"I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want."

Brown eyes continued staring at me with a stunned expression. She didn't say anything again. Was she disappointed? Relieved?

I cleared my throat and finished the rest of my beer. _Why is she staring at me like that?Is she falling in love with me or what?_ "I've also got an update for you. I've got a lead that I'm checking out tonight. It may be what we were looking for."

"Really?" she perked up.

I nodded.

"Great, so who else is going with you?" she asked.

I stared at her like I was lost. "What do you mean who else is going with me?"

"You're going by yourself?"

"You know I work alone." I replied back sharply.

"But what about your leg? Your obviously not fully recovered." She stated.

"How do you know about my-" I trailed off before it clicked.

"Are you still following me around?" I asked, my eyes zeroing in on her.

She didn't answer. I slammed my fist angrily on the table. She winced in her seat. I sighed, throwing daggers into her eyes. "Have you not looked in the mirror lately? Huh? Do you not remember what happened just a few nights ago?"

Rachel looked away, her face morphing into anger. "I clearly remember saving your life." She threw out.

"Saving my life? Is that what you call it? You got yourself knocked through the air like a ragdoll. I however saved my own life while you were out cold on the floor." I pointed out.

"You didn't come out of there unscathed."

I clutched my fist together and tried to control myself. "I'm not arguing with you about this. I can handle myself. "

She rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her purse. It looked like a small clutch bag. She handed it to me across the table. I opened it. There was a small needle that was filled with some type of clear liquid. I gazed up at her with confusion.

"What the hell is this?"

"A very powerful tranquilizer. I made it myself. If you do run into Karofsky just him with this and he'll be out like a light."

"I don't need this. It's not necessary."

"I need him alive. Not dead." She reiterated.

I sighed and stuffed the small bag into my jacket. I began to gather my things. Once the kid started realizing our meeting was done she stood as well.

"I'll have your money when you deliver him to me. ALIVE."

"Sure." I nodded.

I was about to walk away when a thought occurred to me. I paused and let out a short snort. From the corner of her eye the girl looked at me questioningly. I looked over at her as she stopped as well.

"You know, if you had been anyone else, I'd have punished you for what you did earlier."

She looked at me confused and a bit stunned. "What?"

I leaned into her, closing the small gap between us. Rachel tried to back away but I had her pressed against the booth, blocking her in. I gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I would have taken you into the bathroom." I whispered lowly. "And I would have made you take off your pants and underwear. Then I would've bent you over the sink-"

The kid's eyes grew wide, her cheeks ringing red with every word.

"I would've then explained the reason for your punishment, which in this case would have been for your blatant disregard for my privacy, your very abrasive and aggravating outbursts while I was trying to enjoy my dinner, and for interrupting me while I was talking. Of course once I had finished explaining all of that to you then I would have given you five very harsh spankings, making you count out loud."

The kid was gripping onto the table for dear life, her eyes wide with pure shock. I smirked and leaned in, placing a small kiss on her cheek. When I pulled back her face fell into a mix of grave horror and a hint of allurement.

"But that's if you had been anyone else." I nodded.

I swiftly walked away, a large smile on my face and an even larger erection in my pants.

* * *

The windows were down as the cool night air whizzed around me in a rush. My eyes were glued to the dirt trail. I had been driving off the road for the past few minutes. There were trees everywhere. Everything was drenched in darkness save for my burning headlights. I felt for my gun inside my jacket. Check. I made a mental note of all of my materials and my plan. Check. Tonight had to be perfect. No slip-ups.

I turned off my headlights once I got closer. I parked a few feet away and began trekking my way through the trees. I managed to find a trail and walked it down until I came across a small river. A few feet away from the river was the cabin. Several lights were on inside the place. I quietly made my way to a window and peeked inside. Sure enough there he was, the man I'd been hunting for the past few weeks.

"David Karofsky." I whispered quietly.

I took a seat beside the cabin. Now it was all about the waiting game. I pulled out the tranquilizer and examined it. The needle was locked, large, and ready to go. I rolled my eyes as my mind flew to the kid.

It took a few hours until Karofsky finally turned out the lights. Once the cabin was dark I crept inside, unlocking the door with ease. I slowly made my way around, getting accustomed to the place. I made my way to his room. The door was wide open. As I crept into the room I could see his large form on the bed. A soft noise whispered through the room, indicating that Karofsky was in deep sleep.

I stood in the center of the room, staring at him. How was I going to do this?

I pulled the tranquilizer out and glanced down at it. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "What the hell. Why not?" I uttered.

I walked over to the bed and jabbed the needle harshly into Karofsky's neck and injected the clear liquid into him. The man jolted up in the bed. His eyes met mine, at first confused. His hand went to his neck. His eyes got large as he felt the needle. He slowly pulled the needle from his neck, looking down at it. I could see when it finally clicked in his head. Karofsky rolled off from the bed, reaching for something behind is dresser. I kicked at his arm. He dropped the shotgun. I stuffed my knee into his face with a powerful lunge.

The man shook it off like it was nothing and lunged at me. His arm swung and missed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he shouted out.

Again he lunged for me and missed. I just needed time before the drugs kicked in. My eyes went wide as I felt him grab a hold of me. He picked me up and shoved me into the wall. I groaned out in pain as he rammed me again once more. I didn't realize how strong he was. An explosion of pain erupted in my back as I hit a particular sharp edge. I tried to grab for my gun inside my jacket but he had me pinned to the wall. He slammed my head multiple times into the wall, hard. I could hear the wall crack behind me. I shoved my thumbs into his eyes, forcing my nails into the crooks. He screamed out in pain, releasing me from his grip. His hands went flying to his face. I kicked him hard in the dick. He groaned. I kicked him again at least two more time until he fell to the floor. I grabbed my gun out and aimed it at him.

"Sorry kid."

Out of nowhere, a foot came flying, knocking me and the gun from my hands. My back slammed into the ground. A moment later his full body weight was on me. He rammed his fist into my face a few times. There was a sudden warm wetness that spread across my face. My vision got blurry as I tried to keep myself focused. I could feel his hands wrap around my throat, applying pressure. My hands clawed at him but he wasn't budging. He was literally squeezing the air out from me. I looked around the room for anything that I could use. My gun was too far away. My head felt like it was about to pop open. My lungs were on fire. I reached for the leg of the nightstand and started shaking it as best as I could. Everything in my body was feeling strained. Sparkles of color filled my vision. The lamp from the nightstand was moving. At that moment my movements slowly stopped. I couldn't move anymore. His face was swimming in my vision before darkness began to take over.

**CRASH!**

* * *

I woke up with a startle, gasping and coughing. I looked around. There was a figure on the floor beside me. He was knocked out cold. My legs were tingling. My throat was burning. It felt like I'd been sat on by a fat man. And I had. I slowly stood up and looked down at him. I started laughing out loud as I looked at the lamp beside his head.

"Fuck…. Now that's a miracle."

I went back out to my car and pulled it up to the cabin. I did my best to tie him up as best as I could and dragged him through the cabin. _Heavy motherfucker…_. It took forever to load him into the trunk. I was barely able to put him in. Once he was loaded up I lit up a cig and sat down on the hood of my car. I gazed up at the sky, enjoying the burning bright stars. At that moment, I wondered what it would be like to have wings, to fly out into the night sky, and never come back.

I swiftly pulled out the burner phone and made the call.

"Hello?"

"It's me." I responded roughly. _Talking hurts…_

I could hear a lot of commotion in the background. A few seconds later the noise disappeared as if it were doused in silence. There was a final shuffle before I could hear heavy breathing. "Anything?" she asked.

"I have him. Meet me in an hour."

"What's his condition?" she asked.

I inhaled a large puff of smoke. "I did what you asked. I gave him the tranquillizer. He's out like a light."

"I'll be at the address I gave you."- **Click.**

I pulled the phone away from me and stared at it. Did she just hang up on me? I shook my head and stuffed the phone into my pocket. After I finished my cig I hopped into the car and drove back into town at our meeting spot. I parked behind the building as instructed and waited.

An hour had passed and still no word. I was getting a bit agitated. She wasn't answering her phone. There was a sudden movement outside my window. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the figure now at my window.

A pair of brown eyes peered in, looking at me. I blew out a sigh of relief as I placed my gun back into its holster and got out of the car. My eyes went wide as I took in the kid. She was wearing a tight green dress that clung to her body. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. It looked as if she had just come back from a show. My eyes were glued to her like a hawk. Rachel snorted once she realized what I was doing. She ignored my heavy gaze and waited for me by the trunk. I wordlessly followed behind her with greedy eyes. When I popped open the trunk she peered inside, examining the large man. She pressed her lips tightly together. Once she was satisfied she let out a loud whistle.

Two large burly men covered in tattoos appeared. I was about to reach for my gun when Rachel stepped in front of me.

"They are with me." She responded back.

The men came in and grabbed the guy from the trunk and carried him over to the other car parked across the street. They threw him into the trunk. I watched with mild interest as the guys fixed him inside. I casted my gaze back to the girl. She was staring at me again from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you take a picture? I'll last longer." I grunted roughly.

She turned her head away quickly, her face hiding in the shadows. "You look like shit."

"I'm alive." I announced.

I pulled out another cig and lit it up. "Your forehead is bleeding." She pointed out.

I shrugged. "When am I ever not bleeding around you?"

"You should make sure you see the doc again."

I turned to the girl, my eyes zoning in on her. "You don't have to act so concerned about me kid. Don't put the energy into it. It'll get you nowhere and it's certainly not needed."

She turned toward me, her face a mask again. Her brown eyes looked like they were on fire. A moment later she breathed out a rushed breath, her eyes narrowing in on me. Rachel pulled out a large envelope and violently threw it at me. It bounced off of me and fell to the floor. "Fucking asshole." She muttered beneath her breath.

She quickly spun around and stalked off toward her car. I stood off to the side and watched her go.

"So that's it? That's all I get?" I asked, trying my best to shout from across the street.

Rachel flicked me off before getting into the car. I laughed with joy as her car door slammed shut. I slowly bent down and grabbed the envelope of cash, stuffing it into my jacket. She was still glaring at me as she pulled off from the building. I licked my lips, pondering. Who were those guys? Where was she taking Karofsky? What did she want with him?

I didn't know. But my curiosity was scratching at me, clawing every inch. It was an itch I couldn't get rid of. I sighed heavily, pinching my lips together. There was a burning intensity flowing through me. At that moment I finally made my decision.

"Fuck it." I chuckled out loud with glee.

I hopped into my car and quickly trailed after her at burning speed.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes…. I worked on this pretty late at night. Enjoy!**

**Any thoughts? Love to hear them!**

**-Firebluez**


	7. Until It Sleeps

**Ch 7**

* * *

I carefully trailed behind the kid, making sure not to get myself made. She was driving carefully, not even a single digit over the speed limit. She was cautious as she should be, especially with an unconscious body in the back of her trunk. She's a smart girl. She continued driving until she passed by the downtown area and started turning into a residential area full of duplexes. She parked on the side of the street. It was drenched with shadows. I parked a few blocks down and watched with eager eyes. The two men got out of her car and headed towards the back. As soon as the trunk was popped open the men readily lifted Karofsky up, a large heavy carpet draped lazily over his body. They carried him inside of one of the duplexes. I lit up a cig and continued watching in amusement.

_Sloppy work… Anyone with half a brain could see what was going on. I wonder if anyone is going to call it into the police._

A moment later the two men came out and went to a vehicle that was parked on the other side of the street, a dark unmarked van. I took note of the vehicle as they drove past me, completely unnoticed. Rachel never came back out.

I threw out the bud of my cig and got out of the car. I quietly stretched my legs before making my way to the building. Once I got to the door I causally glanced around. From my back pocket I pulled out my small packet of tools. I got the door working with ease. After a few seconds I got the door open. I poked my head inside. I couldn't hear anything. I quietly entered the place, shutting the door quietly. As I stepped inside I was taken aback.

The living room area was large. On the opposite side of me was a wall that was made up of large see through windows.

_I bet it gets bright in here in the morning._

The rest of the walls were made up of a dark red brick. I silently crept into the area, taking note of the three steps leading down to several soft looking white sofas and a large sturdy coffee table. Large decorative pieces hung from the brick walls. Above the fireplace was a plasma screen TV with the full workings. Towards the back I spotted the open kitchen with an island counter. This place was a lot different from my stuffy ass place.

I shook my head, sighing heavily. _Why the hell would she bring HIM here? You're never supposed to bring them home! Especially to where you live! RECKLESS! She's definitely not as smart as I gave her credit for. _

Off to the left there was a small winding staircase leading up to a room. I made my way up the small staircase. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room. A large and messy desk took up most of the center. I shifted through the various papers scattered about the desk.

_Messy…. _

As I sifted through the paperwork I found blueprints of a room. I gazed down at it. A room… to what? I shook my head and walked back out and down the stairs. She wasn't up here. To my right there was a large hallway. I walked down the hallway. The door at the end was partially open. I pushed it open and looked inside. My vision was filled with soft crème walls, off white dressers, and a large sea like bed at the center.

_Her bedroom. _

I stood still and looked around. The room smelled like her. Articles of clothing were everywhere. It seemed as if she were in a rush. I gazed over her perfumes lined on the dresser before walking to the adjoining bathroom. No one was there.

"Where are you guys?" I whispered as I walked out of the room.

_Maybe this isn't the right duplex?_

I went back to the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. I opened up the fridge. It was stocked with food. Towards the bottom of the fridge I spotted a case of beer.

"Bingo!" I mumbled as I grabbed one and popped it off.

As I took a large gulp my eyes lazily came across another door, one I hadn't seen before. I placed my beer down and walked towards it. I opened it and found myself staring down into a dark brick tunnel. Was this here before?

_The tunnel blew in a sudden and cool breeze. It was enough to send chills running down my spine. My heart unexpectedly started beating faster as I took the few steps down and cautiously walked down the tunnel. Excitement filled my veins as I brought my right hand to my holster and removed my gun. The seconds agonizingly ticked on as I finally made my way to the end. Another door, except this one was already cracked open. _

I took note of the high tech gear next to the door. There was a key pad that linked up to some type of computer system. I quickly began putting the pieces together. Those schematics upstairs… I blinked, staring at the opened door. She had this built.

"Sloppy." I whispered lowly.

An eerie feeling was crawling through me. If I had been a reasonable person I'd have turned back around. But how could I resist? A secret room! There was no way in hell I was turning back around. With a large breath I opened the door and peeked into the room. I was blinded by fluorescent lighting and white walls. I stepped inside the room and immediately stopped in my tracks, my jaw falling open with a pure shock. White walls, white floor tiles, metal cabinets and countertops….

My heart was going mad with fever. Surgical tools, knives, hatchets, swords… and a chainsaw? In the center of the room I had finally found what I was looking for. Karofsky hung in mid air, chains shackled on his arms and legs. There was a blindfold over him and a large red gag placed in his mouth. He was still knocked out. The man was completely naked.

"Oh my…..." I whispered breathlessly.

There was a sharp gasp that echoed through the room. I spun around. There she is…. Her big brown eyes were large and wide. I stood there staring at her. It was all I could do. At that moment I felt a trace of electricity run through me. It was as if a match had finally been lit. I was too stunned to move or say anything. Obviously, it wasn't the same for her as she quickly dove for one of her drawers, a moment later I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" she asked.

I let out a small breath as I suddenly came to. I blinked a few times, trying to wrap my head around this. "Is this how you treat all of your guests?" I asked, a light smirk on my face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE QUINN!" she yelled out.

A spontaneous laughter erupted within me. I looked around just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. This had to be the most absurd thing I'd ever seen in my life!

"Get out." Rachel demanded.

"I'm definitely NOT going anywhere. Not until you address the big elephant in the room, or rather should I say the big naked guy?"

"If you don't leave, I will shoot you." She announced with a cold glimmer in her eye.

I chuckled softly. "You don't have it in you babe."

A loud bang popped into the air. I jumped in shock, completely stunned. My heart was racing. I started laughing and shaking my head. She missed. A second later an immense pain shot through me. I gazed down at myself. Blood was oozing from my left shoulder. I looked up at her, shock pulsing through me. Rachel stood there, the gun still aimed at me. There was no remorse in her big browns. I swallowed heavily, gazing at her completely enamored.

"YOU SHOT ME!" I exclaimed.

The other girl licked her lips. The gun was as steady as ever. "Get out!" she ordered once more.

I started chuckling again, the blood falling onto her clean white tiles. Rachel was looking at me as if I was crazy after having been shot. I couldn't blame her. I nodded and trudged my way past her and through the door and down the tunnel. I made my way back to her kitchen and headed for her sink, shrugging off my jacket in the process. I grunted loudly as I started removing my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to get out!" Rachel exclaimed.

I glanced at her, knowingly. "I told you I'm not going anywhere darling."

"Don't call me that."

The gun was no longer in her possession.

"You need to leave and get to the hospital." Rachel demanded.

I shook my head.

"You've got to be kidding…" she huffed out.

I looked at her seriously.

"I'm calling 911 then."

"You wouldn't dare…" I mumbled out as I inspected the bullet wound. Blood was gushing out.

"So what do you want me to do then? Let you bleed out on my kitchen floor?" she asked. A second later a small smile crossed her face. "Actually that would nicely wrap things up for me. No loose ends…"

I chuckled loudly. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" I asked, slumping over her kitchen sink.

"A girl can fantasize." She muttered as she grabbed a knife from nearby.

A second later she placed the knife against my throat. She was close to me, looking me dead in the eye. "I'm giving you a final warning, leave now."

She wanted to play. "Do it already. I know you've been dying to." I teased.

"You repulse me. I hate everything that you stand for. I'd be doing the entire world a favor." She whispered seductively to me.

"I repulse you? Now that hurts." I leaned in closer to her. I tried my best not to groan as the knife pierced into my skin as I moved in. She looked down, realizing what I was doing. She quickly removed the knife and chunked it into the sink, an angry growl coming from her throat.

"You're just like me." I chuckled loudly.

"I'm nothing like you." She barked out.

Rachel started moving around the kitchen. I watched as she grabbed a towel and shoved it harshly into my wound. I groaned and grasped onto the sink. Blood was everywhere. I could feel myself getting lightheaded. My vision was starting to blur. I gazed over in the corner of the kitchen. How odd!

"W-What is that?" I asked, until I finally fell to the floor.

My vision was starting to swim and fade into darkness. I started laughing… that fucking pink elephant. That cookie jar…

* * *

My eyes finally popped open. I sat up in a bed. I looked around. I was in Rachel's room. The smell… she was everywhere. I gazed down at my wound. It was all bandaged up. Whispered voices trailed in from another room. I slowly got up, leaving the comfort of warmth. I was only in my bra and boxers. I opened the bedroom door and ventured out into the living room. Rachel was talking to another person. I stood still, frowning when I realized the other guest was the doc.

"You ladies wouldn't happen to be talking about little old me now?" I asked, interrupting the conversation.

Both turned my way. The doc quickly moved to me.

"What are you doing out of bed? Are you crazy?" she chastised.

I shrugged her off. "I'm fine. I'm not a child."

"You need to rest, you've just been shot. I can't believe you're still awake after all the drugs I've pumped into you." She pointed out.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." I replied.

"You see!" Rachel said chiming in, throwing her hands in the air.

"She's always been stubborn. And that's why you just need to be prepared." The doc remarked.

"What?" I asked.

I felt something prick the side of my neck. I hastily pulled away. The doc had a needle in her hands. I stumbled away from her, hanging onto the wall.

"Did you just fucking-"

"Grab her before she falls." The doc announced.

Both of the women grabbed my arms, they started dragging me back to the bedroom.

"I-I think if things were different- a-and I wasn't me, and you weren't you…." I paused as I got shoveled onto the bed. "I think I we were made for each other."

The doc placed the covers over me. My head started swimming again with warmth. My eyes got heavy. Rachel stood at the end of the bed, watching me. Her face was hidden by shadows.

"She's on a lot of drugs." The doc said.

"I know you…. I know everything." I whispered. "That pink elephant told me everything."

The pillow was soft, unlike anything I'd felt before. This place… It felt like home.

* * *

I woke up again. My head was spinning. There was a cup of water on the nightstand. I picked it up along with two white pills. I gulped them down in one go. I looked down at my shoulder. It felt better than before. Once I pulled back the covers I noticed the large pink cast on my leg.

"Seriously!" I groaned out.

I huffed out loud and looked around the room. I was still in Rachel's bedroom. I pulled myself up from the bed and threw on a shirt that was lying on the floor. It looked like an old baseball style shirt. I walked out of the room and to the living room. Everything was shrouded in darkness except for the fireplace that was burning.

The kid was sitting on the sofa, a book in her hand. Large glasses took up more than half her face. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of black shorts. On the coffee table was a glass of red wine. Something began stirring within myself. And it wasn't just in my pants.

Rachel looked up and met my eyes. Immediately the book snapped shut. She removed her glasses and stood from her seat, her demeanor changing drastically. I didn't say anything as I took her in. I felt her eyes trailing over me as well. The crackling of fire was the only thing that could be heard. I slowly walked towards her.

"Don't take another step." Rachel said firmly.

"Or what?" I asked, ignoring her order.

Rachel dipped into the sofa cushion and pulled out another gun. _Goodness… how many does she have?_ I paused shortly when I saw the gun. Her eyes were burning with fire. _What the hell? It's been a good life. Why not die in arms of a beautiful woman?_ I continued making my way to her. Her arm lifted, the gun aimed at me. My heart was racing with excitement. I stood a foot away from her. I slowly continued until I felt the gun press into my chest. I was breathing heavily, waiting, staring deep into her eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to pull that fucking trigger?" I asked roughly.

She pressed it more firmly into my chest. "I have a boyfriend."

"That's not my concern." I replied back sharply. "And if you're not going to use that thing" I roughly smacked the gun from her. It flew out onto the floor somewhere. "Then get that thing out of my face!"

A powerful force slapped across my face as she stepped away from me. I continued making my way forward to her. She slapped me again, and again. She raised her hand up again. I easily caught it mid air and pulled her to me.

Her lips melted onto mine like an alcoholic who that hadn't had a drink in a while. A fire erupted within me as our lips worked against each other. I quickly broke the kiss and managed to take her down roughly onto the floor. I hit the floor with her. We struggled against each other, both trying to fight for control. I pulled her hair, her back arching. I dove into her neck, latching myself to it. She was a lot stronger than she looked. She got in a few good smacks and managed to pin me a few times. Clothing was torn and shredded. Her hand roughly applied pressure to my wound. I groaned out loud as she got my boxers off. I flipped us over, hovering over her naked body.

"This is going to hurt." I grunted out.

I slid myself inside of her. Rachel closed her eyes, her mouth falling open as a loud gasp fell from her lips.

"Oh fuck."

I pushed myself in all the way. Nails dug deeply into my back. I didn't give her a chance to adjust as I started working myself in and out. She shifted, her legs opening wider. I went in deeper, groaning wildly. I picked up speed, fucking her hard and rough. Slapping skin and breathy moans echoed through the room.

_This isn't going to last long…. _

I was already there. I tried to make myself calm down but I couldn't stop. I couldn't control myself. A moment later I was flipped onto my back. Rachel was suddenly above me. She rode me like a hardcore professional. Her beautiful, large, and perky breasts shined like a spotlight. My hands slid up and down her smooth waist. I gazed up at her with admiration as her head was tossed back, eyes closed as she fucked me hard.

"Oh no." I groaned out.

_This was it…. _. I closed my eyes and felt myself dive over the edge. I gasped loudly as small spots of color filled my vision as if I'd been struck hard in the face. I spilled myself into her, harshly. It felt like it would never stop. Until it did.

A moment later she collapsed onto my chest, her head buried in the crook of my neck. She was breathing just as hard as I was. I pulled out of her. She rolled over next to me. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." I got out.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"That you didn't- you know- I overestimated the situation."

There was a small moment of silence until I heard a small voice respond back. "I did actually."

"Oh, that's good then." I nodded.

The crackling of the fire took over once more as a heaviness took over me. My eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes popped open. A blaring light blinded me fully. Small streaks of tears leaked from the sides of my face. I sat up, my back aching. _You are too old to be sleeping on the floor_! Sunlight was shining through the windows of Rachel's living room. My head suddenly felt heavy. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my clothing draped casually over one of the sofas.

I slowly stood up, noticing the blanket that fell off of me. I was still naked. I reached my clothing and tried very carefully to put everything on. It really didn't help that my shoulder was bandaged up and my leg was in a cast again.

"Rachel!" I called out once I was fully dressed.

Nothing. I scratched the back of my head and slowly walked around the entire place. She wasn't here.

"Well she definitely gets her message across." I sighed.

Once I gathered everything I trudged my way to the door. With one last and final glance I left.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Another chapter done! What did you think? Expecting it? HAHAHAHA! NEVER! A huge shout out to the peeps who are still reading. Every review counts! A special thanks to Beachbum324 who sent me that message earlier. It does pay to check in on me guys... lol! Thanks everyone! Keep reading! 3 you guys! **


End file.
